Lypiphera
by TakaShira
Summary: FIN! Dilandau is king and the royal's of Gaea scramble to place themselves in his favour to save their nations from his inevitable wrath. Along with spices and cloth, women of every nation are given to the war lord, including one who's perfect for pain
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Chapters 1

* * *

I do not own Escaflowne, or Dilandau, or any other characters in the series.  
I do not own the idea of an anguisette, I recieved the idea from Kushiel's Legacy Trilogy. And if you wish to see a Briar Rose, look at the covers on these books, a Rose is on each one.

* * *

Dilandau sighed and leaned back against his throne, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he looked down at the man below his throne, somewhat listening to the babbling that left the old prunes lips. Another foreign ambassador attempting to wile his country's way into Dilandau's good graces with yet another bolt of cloth.

'I should just kill them all now and rule all of Gaea.' Dilandau thought sadistically, he could too, with his newly acquired nation of mountain savages.

But Dilandau Albatou wasn't one of the greatest generals of all time for nothing mad or otherwise. He had ruled the armies of Ziabach until the nation fell for a reason. He knew how to accomplish things, great things, even though they were terrible in the eyes of others.

Dilandau knew what he had to do. If he was going to be taken seriously by his peers of royalty he had to present himself as royalty, at least for now.

He needed to build his nation up, he needed to make alliances before he could make enemies, before he could head down the path of war and blood shed.

Of course that was what they were all expected of him. So now they were all scrabbling for his favor to save their own pathetic nations.

Then when all was said and done he'd catch them all off guard. Dilandau would put on the face of peace until they were all settled with the idea of him ruling a nation, then, once they trusted him to a degree, then he would rule the world.

He was prepared to wait as long as he had to. One waits as long as one has to for ultimate power, Dilandau knew and lived with this thought.

"Thanks you. We'll be in touch with your sovereign, I'm sure." Dilandau repeated for the umpteenth time that day. 'What a way to spend one's birthday,' Dilandau smiled, 'slowly lulling the rest of Gaea into a false sense of security with ceremonies and patience.' He smiled a second later thinking of how he would rather spend his twenty first birthday, there weren't many better ways then taking over the world, but the ones that were, were bloody and hot.

"Delegates from Drujan you majesty." One of his elderly advisors whispered in his ear.

Dilandau nodded in acknowledgment. He had allowed himself the tedious luxury of advisors for show alone to settle the nerves of the other countries faster. If he had sane political men by his side, seemingly holding him back, keeping him in control and his emotions at bay, it would cause others to have more confidence in dealing with him, thinking that the old prunes had control of him and ruled him.

'Drujan…' Dilandau thought. A cold nation of the north full of warriors. They were the first who's plea for allegiance would be entertained and granted. Dilandau had already decided whether they had sent delegates or not.

Dilandau already knew their war lord king, and quite enjoys the man's company and preference to ruthless violent tactics.

As the delegate entered Dilandau smiled at the thought or what they had sent him. King Armaury Trente was more practical and knew what Dilandau loved, as he himself loved the exact same terrible things.

"My Lord." The pale skinned man bowed low at the foot of the steps leading up to the throne.

Dilandau waved his hand signaling for the man to rise and continue.

"My Lord, you and my own gracious majesty, Lord Trente, share many similar qualities of greatness and he, in his infinite winsome, knows not to waste your time with trivial trinkets of cloth or flavor adding powders as all of those who have come before me, and will come after," he smirked and glanced over at the other delegates who lined the throne room walls, all who stood clutching their wooden chests filled with fine cloth and rare spice. "No my Lord, my great King has deemed it right and just to present you with a jewel beyond comparison." He turned and raised his right hand towards the door.

Dilandau sat up trying to look regal but a small smirk found its way onto his face as a pair of eunuchs flanked a woman of amazing beauty,

A cloak of the deepest, darkest red floated in her wake as a silk dress pooled over her curves. The black fabric left little to the imagination showing every detail of her physic. The neckline V-d so low her belly button showed clearly and the black pearls that adorned her neck and wrist shone in the sunlight that flowed throw the open windows behind Dilandau's throne. Her hair fell straight down her back, brushing the base of her spine, shining in a shade of deep red, only a few hues lighter than the cloak.

"Your majesty is pleased?" The delegate inquired as the woman came to stand at his side, her face and eyes lowered, her hands clasp before her.

"I have women ambassador of Drujan. You are not the only nation who has sought to feed my most primitive need." Dilandau smiled gesturing to the cluster of woman who had been given to him to add to his harem.

"My Lord, this one is different, and can never be matched. I present to you a creature so rare, so magnificent, one so prefect and suited to meet the needs and desires for one such as yourself, that the gods only create one every few centuries, if even that. They only one born since the great queen of Drujan, Casidara herself, the only living anguisette in existence."

A quite gasp hissed through the thick mountain air as Dilandau quickly leaned forward to look closer at the girl.

She still stood silent and obedient, eyes downcast.

"Is my Lord pleased now?" The man grinned as he bowed at the waist, male attendants following suit.

"And how do we know that this is true?" An advisor demanded harshly.

"You question the honor and dignity of Drujan?" The man demanded glaring at the equally elderly man at the General's side.

Dilandau sighed and stood up. Immediately everyone present bowed at the waist, even the woman before him fell into a curtsy, as low as her dress would permit.

She stared purposefully at the marble floor as Dilandau descended the steps from his throne.

He grabbed the back of her neck so quickly she barely had time to gasp before her knees hit the ground.

He quickly caught a handful of hair, drawing her head back into an unnatural arch, so he could look into her eyes. They were black, iris and pupil alike, passion growing in them by the second. But in the left a fleck of blood red, that almost throbbed with her pulse, flawed the dark orbs, a sign of an anguisette, one that can be faked by pricking one's eyes with a needle point.

Dilandau threw he down onto the cold hard floor. She caught herself with her hands as he tossed aside her cloak to see the mark of an anguisette.

A briar rose of the blackest black with thorns lining the twisting vines and flecks of red accented the dark petals and echoed the fleck that flawed her dark eyes.

"Lypiphera…" the word was hissed in some dark corner of the room, echoing off of the walls.

Dilandau allowed a smile to cross his features as she brought herself up into a kneeling position.

His sadistic thoughts were quickly calmed as he saw the anger and hatred in her eyes as she finally looked straight at him, causing him to think twice about ravaging her immediately.

"The zenyan." He said to two of his personal attendants, referring to the quarters of his concubines and whores. "Take the others too." He nodded to the cluster of women.

He watched as the women exited obediently, only the anguisette glanced at him and he felt a burning sensation that was not just limited to his loins.

* * *

Dark eyes darted all over the dimmly lit hallways, taking in the cold cracked stone and the echoing sounds, at this moment coming from the male escorts that walked solemly down the hallways, their boots clicking on the cold floor.

She ignored the curious glances of those around her the male attendants the escorts and the women who walked beside her into an entirely new hell.

She ignored is all as the small of perfumes and incense tickled her senses and soft music floated in the air past her ears, they were close, too close for her own comfort.

Two more eunuchs stood guard by a set of heavy double doors, extravagantly carved to portray the shapes of women. The opened it with practised ease allowing the soft light from within to be released into the dark hallway.

Before they could enter a short, fat man came rushing out only to grunt and stare at the women in the most disturbing manner that cause the younger ones to cover their chests with folded arms.

"I am Eurich, master of the Zenyan. I decide everything that happens here. Whether you are fed, whether you serve our great lord and master Dilandau, or simply entertain his men by lying on your backs satisfying the needs of the lines. Only the best of you will serve out most wonderful lord the rest will be thrown to the masses. This I decide and thusly I decide your life and your death." He grunted looking each of them in the eye to be sure that they got the point and feared him thusly.

"I thought that it was Dilandau's pleasure to decide our deaths, let alone our lives." A soft voice emerged from a pair of perfectly set dark lips.

The man's eyes bulged, obviously accustomed to immediate obedience and very little defiance, especially from the whore's he ruled over. With a quick and impatient huff he placed himself directly in front of the defiant female.

"Name." He demanded.

"Phenyana." She replied softly.

"Well Phenyana," he spat the name like a curse, "I could very easily have you whipped for you insubordinance."

"I doubt that you could do that any more then you could, how did you put it so delicately, throw us to the masses." She replied with a smile smirk.

He stood on his toes to look her in the eye, leaning in dangerously close, "Try me."

"Dilandau would most likely kill you if you get much closer to me, and torture you if you were to raise any sort of force against me."

"You are not his favourite." The little man replied slowly and distinctly, adding emphasis on every word.

"Thank all the gods of Gaea." She replied impatiently, raising a hand to sweep her sangoire locks aside.

"I will have you whipped!" He exclaimed in final decision.

"Dilandau will never allow another to have me in the ways of pain before he himself."

"Lord Dilandau wench!" The man replied in an exasperated tone.

"Feel free, but you will be punished I am sure." She replied, a mocking tone edging her words.

"We will see about that whore. And if by some phenomenal reason you are somehow correct, I will simply punish one, or if I so choose more, of these untried whore's in your place." He threatened.

Phenyana raised her chin elegantly and replied coldly, "Why would that bother me? If anything it would help me would it not?" She felt the hot glares of anger on her back and out of the corner of her eye, two of the younger women's eyes widened in both fear and shock.

"We'll see if it helps you whore." He growled, "Check them." He ordered harshly before quickly stalking away.

Phenyana braced herself against the wall as strange hands roamed over her body. She closed her eyes to hide her need and held her breath as the hands passed over her cuvres, her body anticipating, yearning for the sudden thrust, longing for the bite of a crop, or the brush of the lash, all of which never came to her call. Instead she was left, her knees weakened momentarily and a cold sensation swept over her skin.

"This way." The guard said causing Phenyana to look up seeing him looking at her with a curious expression, gesturing towards the doorway.

She pushed herself away from the wall willing herself not to fall, but when you will something with all your attention, it happens anyway. Within her first step she stumbled to feel the harsh grip on her upper arm catching her before she hit the ground.

"Watch your step." He whispered kindly helping her to steady herself on her feet.

She sighed once, took in a gulp of air and pushed forward into the light to stand on the other side of the gateway that separated her harsh past to her harsher future.

She stood within the light smoke of incense and the notes of hidden instruments, some not so hidden as they were placed in the hands of whores. Eyes of every colour belonging to women of every nation, even those belonging to a few young boys, rested on these new whores who had entered the world of Dilandau's harem.

Then the whispered started like wild fire and the fingers unfurled to point at them. Some of the women barely masked their words by claiming loudly the odds of the youngest's future, and called out for takers. Others were content with plotting openly about which piece of jewellery would be theirs, and others still called loudly to the room of women claiming a piece of clothing as their own.

A woman, tall and slender, dark as night rose from one of the couches that for the main part were the only piece of furniture in this dwelling, serving all purposes, from conference area to sleeping pallets.

As she approached the group with long powerful strides the words and calls died down as the whore's decided to watch. The only sounds left were from the hidden musicians and the waterfall that supplied the heated bathing pools that resided in the far section of the zenyan.

"I quite like that pretty necklace little one." She smiled flicking the rubies inlaid in gold that hung on a small southern nation child.

The girl shrunk away from her touch causing the woman to throw back her head in to laugh through startling white teeth, before her ebony fingers snatched the chain from the girl's slender neck. The sudden force was so strong and unexpected the young wench fell to her knees.

Then it began, with a collective shriek of laughter the others rose to get what new trinkets the newest additions to Dilandau's harme had to offer.

The group had only stood up, the black woman's laughter still ringing above the noise with a voice of authority called out, "Stop!"

Everyone slowed to a halt and watchful eyes narrowed at the sight of a beautiful blond woman who stood at an entrance way off to the side leading to some private room. Her hair, long and thick small waves rippling through it did a better job of covering her curves then her cloths.

"I get first choice. Or have you all forgotten that that is the privilege of the favourite. Or should I tell our gracious Lord Dilandau or you insolence to my rank?" She demanded with a harsh smile.

The black woman's hand closes tightly over the gold she held before silently slipping it into the folds of her gown, a growl fading off of her features, as the blond drifted slowly across the room like a queen.

She passed in front of the girls, eyeing each one, calculating their worth, if they would be a threat to her station, and if so how could she destroy them.

As she past she would also absently touch the fabric of the dresses of the jewellery that adorned their features.

She stopped in front of Phenyana and touched the thick cloak that hung off her shoulders.

"Take it off." She said casually as she stepped to the next girl not even bothering to wait for the responding action.

Phenyana simply stared forward ignoring the order.

The blond stopped and looked back, "I said take it off."

Phenyana remained silent, seemingly studying her new surroundings.

"Are you dumb girl? What sort of country would send a mute to our Lord? What insult is this?"

"I can speak." Phenyana replied calmly.

"Then take it off, or I will go to Lord Dilandau."

"And what will he do?" The anguisette asked innocently, tilting her head to finally look at the woman before her.

"Kill you. So you best pray to whatever gods you and your savage nation have that I don't tell him. I won't, I will forget this show of insubordination, if you take it off now."

"Listen wench, my gods have marked me for pain and death alike and I'd take it as a blessing to have that barbarian king bring his blade to my throat. So tell him, and I will count the seconds to my blessed death." Phenyana replied coldly, glaring at the blond with black soulless orbs, before making her way down the two steps that elevated the entrance platform from the rest of the room. She slowly mad her way through the draping fabrics, pillows and couches as the blonde stood speechless for a moment.

"I am Xiomarra. Our great Dilandau's favourite, and I will be obeyed!" She bellowed over the hissing whispers that spread through the silence.

Phenyana continued to make her way to the back of the zenyan ignoring the cries of the unfortunate southern girl who became the favourite's target of hatred and cruelty.

* * *

Sangoire - the deepest darkest red, bordering on black, a colour only available to anguisettes.

TakaShira Darkgoddess


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Phenyana woke to the late morning light, seeping though one of the many high windows that surrounded the zenyan.

She looked around seeing that most of the other women had returned intact after the birthday banquet that had taken place the night before.

Phenyana hadn't been summoned, which both surprised and unnerved her a little.

But she was still safe from herself for yet another night and that she could never complain about, never.

She gazed at the doors that separated herself from herself, her nature from her mind, absently watching the stragglers who were just entering the zenyan.

The doors opened yet again, this time for the last time, and a small gasp was heard from those who had woken and those who had not yet slept.

Xiomarra was limp, being dragged into the zenyan by her arms which were held by two solemn looking eunuchs.

As the beaten favourite passed the other woman and whores they shrunk away from her as if afraid they would catch some kind of dangerous infection.

Phenyana moved to the side to get a better look at the queen of Dilandau's whores.

Her face was bruised to the point of no longer being recognizable, her arms and shoulders were reduced to a bloody mess due to the cuts and scratches that crisscrossed her perfect skin. Her clothing, formally something elegant and seductive was nothing more then bloodied rags, and her crowning glory of golden locks hung limp and matted with dried blood.

Across the room Phenyana watched as her head fell forward onto her chest, flopping around, yet across the room their eyes did meet, the broken favourite and the untried whore. Between the two a bond, a connection that could only be forged in pain was found, and what Xiomarra dies of blood loss and infection only hours later, Phenyana gasped ad the pain of another tore through her own tattered soul.

Fear spread through the women of the zenyan like fire in a dead field. The favourite was a sought out alliance among the whore's, for she received the best of everything from food to clothing and would always pass down the older pieces and scraps. While she was a sought alliance none of them ever sought to be her, but when one favourite dies another must be chosen and they dies frequently as Dilandau had a short attention span and a quick temper.

Pheyana knew it would be her, and prayed she'd die soon enough as she knew that an abomination like herself should never have been born and should never have lived.

* * *

Dilandau threw a wine glass at the wall smiling manically at the shattering sound it made.

Just as quickly, just as unpredictably, at least who were not familiar with his mental state, Dilandau gripped the edges of the table and threw.

He slumped back down into his chair fuming over the wine he had just wasted and pondering the words of the chirgeon.

She had died of infection and blood loss, no more no less, and exactly what she had deserved.

Dilandau absent mindedly stroked the hilt of his blade. If only she had embraced the kiss of metal rather the fled if she might not have died, he might not have gotten worked into such a fury at her show of fear. At least now he wouldn't have to listen to her constant whining about the other women and her incessant complaint about the material goods he found fit to give her, it was never good enough.

And if none of that was good enough her position was no better. She had sought to own him, he was sure of that and had held the suspicion for some time. She wasn't happy being one of his personal whore's, not even his favourite whore, no she wanted to be his concubine and consort at the least, and his Queen at the most. She should have known that he would never have allowed it, or at least hid her intentions more securely. What would she have expected him to do once he figured out what she truly desired?

He'd send her corpse back to the country she came from, they were probably the ones who had put her up to it, no way was that blond bimbo smart enough to come up with this plan on her own because what fool whore would think she could hide her intentions from him, what moronic wench would ever dream so large and so ridiculous? Or he could just be being paranoid...oh but what fun it would be to send them a dead whore...

He would have to choose better next time her decided. A simple minded child who's only wishes were to serve her lord and master to the best of her abilities and anything he gave her would be a cherished gift.

He closed his eyes, mentally exploring his options of women in his zenyan, or perhaps he'd purchase a new slave, but why waste money when you can ask or take?

Dark piercing eyes caught his attention, how could he have forgotten. He doubted that such a woman would have a simple mind, but what she lacked in one place he was certain she would make up in another.

He wanted to take her fast and hard, breaking her, using her, them ridding himself of her.

But that old prune from Drujan was right, she was a creature fit to serve the god of hell himself, and surely just as rare.

And her eyes, black as they were screamed defiance just as they screamed submission and desire.

These were the things Dilandau had searched for in women for as long as he could remember.

Yet women he had, in abundance and frequently, none of them what he desired, but they did do the trick to an extent, but they all came so willingly, even the ones who fought soon broke and did as he wished, each a disappointment just like the last.

But this one, her eyes defied him at every turn, every movement. When she was on her knees while he pulled one way she simply pulled the other, her body betraying her desire but her eyes screaming defiance.

His loins stirred uncalled to the challenge she provided sealing his decision. She would be his greatest conquest, and he would be as patient with her as he was with the rest of the world.

* * *

A knee dug into her spine pinning her down before her eyes could even open.

How could they have gotten so close?

She screamed and kicked as he clothes were torn from her back baring her marque.

"You think that this makes you so special don't you girl?" A harsh voice hissed into her ear as something cold traced the lines that were etched into her skin. "But I can take it all away just as easily as the gods gave it to you, you little whore!"

Phenyana gasped as a rough hand, callused by long working hours, grabbed her hair arching her neck back. She shuddered as cold metal grazed the skin that shielded her veins.

"Want to see?" The sensation left her throat and her face was slammed back down onto the hard floor that had served as her bed.

She lay still for a moment on the brink of darkness before the dull edge of the blade was drawn across her shoulders, quickly pulling her back into conciseness.

She heard herself begging softly as muffled sobs escaped her lips before a quick hard jerk forced a scream to rip through her vocal cords.

Her skin was on fire as it was ripped up and the blade scrapped away any clinging particles that held it to her muscle.

"Please...Please no...NO!" She screamed again as another yank tore at her shoulders. "I'll do anything please!" She felt the grip release the flap of skin that was now slick with blood. "I'll do anything..." She repeated, "please..."

The pressure on her spine ceased and the voice spoke again this time in soft tones, "Of course you will child, of course," The voice changed back to the hard cruel sound it had once been, "Oh I will finish this."

With a blunt kick to the ribs and a slam of a shabby wooden door Phenyana was left to weep, her body racked and shuddering with pain.

* * *

Phenyana woke up in a flurry of hair which had gone astray when she had sat up so suddenly, looking this way and that in such a panic one would have thought she was some sort of violent savage.

'Let's face it,' she thought, 'I am a savage, here at least.'

She controlled her breathing and took in the sounds of the sleeping women that surrounded her in the zenyan.

How long had she been asleep? She had only laid to rest after lunch had been served.

She concentrated on the shadows around her until she was positive the figure from her past was not lurking within.

She sat silently on her bed of pillows ignoring both the shiver that ran through her tense muscles and the throbbing pain that burned over her shoulders, marking one of the few scars that marred her body.

For all that she lived through and desired the only blessing the gods found fit to bestow upon her along side her curse was the ability to heal fast and clean.

She stood up gracefully and made her way to the bathing pool, careful not to wake any of the others.

Silently dropping her gown to her ankles she dipped in a foot to test the water. A wave of warmth shattered the cold that had made her entire body shiver and she slipped into the water without a sound.

Slowly wading through the waist deep water Phenyana made her way to the waterfall, standing under it hands braced against the marble wall she allowed the liquid to sooth her aches brought on by a violent dream of the past.

One last time she brought her face up to let the water run through her hair before backing out of the falling liquid.

"What is that?" A voice from before asked in a less then polite manner.

Phenyana glanced over her shoulder to see an ebony maiden crouched at the waters edge, her fingers trailing slowly over the glass surface in a slow and leisurely manner sending ripples through the warm water.

"My marque." She replied turning back to the water fall.

"Your marque for what?" The question came harsh and curious.

"For what I am." Phenyana sighed figuring that she would no longer get privacy, she turned to face the woman wading back towards the edge.

"And what pray tell is that?"

"Death's whore some call me. Other lypiphera or pain-bearer. But to most I am the anguisette." She pulled herself up to sit on the edge next to the woman.

"Who are you?" The woman asked, features and tone slightly softer.

"Phenyana of Drujan." She replied standing up.

"Well Phenyana of Drujan, I am Risira."

"From where?" Phenyana raised her eyebrows.

"What does it matter? This," She waved a dark arm to indicate their surroundings, "this is all that I remember, it is all any of us remember. And soon little one, it will be all that you remember as well."

"I remember everything as long as it consists of pain." Phenyana replied slipping the straps of her dress back over her shoulders.

"Then you will remember everything here." Risira said all of her previous softness gone.

Phenyana regarded the older woman, "You are afraid," She looked over her shoulder towards the sleeping forms of the other women, "all of you are."

"And why wouldn't we be little one? Until Lord Dilandau chooses another we should all be afraid even you."

"Why would the rest of you need to fear Risira? You know what I am, do you truly believe that one such as he would choose another over one such as myself?"

"Then you at least should feel fear little pain bearer."

"I don't think I can." Phenyana replied softly, before turning and returning to her pillows.

"Then I'll fear for you anguisette."

How to win one such as her over? Material goods wouldn't have the same effect on a creature of the gods.

But to get her to fear, to feel pain for what is was, pain. Could she even feel any of these things? He would have to find these things out, these and others.

* * *

Dilandau studied himself in the mirror contemplating his position with the anguisette.

To get a creature of pain and defiance, to one such as that to trust one like him, that would be the greatest prize of all, to get her to trust then teach her a pain she had never felt before…

He flicked his silver bangs with an impatient gesture before stalking out of his royal chambers.

As he made his way through the hallways and corridors, ignoring the bowing servants, towards his noble's quarters to speak with Chesta.

No others had been made into nobles in this new country, other had positions of power but none higher then his faithful Slayers.

He was so deep in though that he didn't notice the young servant girl on her knees scrubbing the floors, and she was so absorbed in her work that she didn't hear his approach. Neither acknowledge the other, until he tripped over her.

"What the…" Dilandau stumbled in surprise turning quickly to see the girl, no older then fourteen staring up at him with an expression that was so saturated with fear Dilandau had seen nothing like it before.

"My Lord…" She stammered touching her forehead to the spilt cleaning water.

With a swift motion Dilandau grabbed her hair and slammed her against the wall ignoring her cry of pain.

"Watch what you are doing girl." He hissed allowing his breath to caress her face.

"I am sorry my Lord, please."

"Please what? Spare your incompetence? Why? I can replace you and no one would question your death."

"My Lord please," tears started to run down her smooth cheeks.

Dilandau stared at her fear as if trying to comprehend.

She would never show such fear. She would delight in his superior role…

Dilandau released her, tossing her body onto the soaked floor to watch her convulse with sobs before turning and quickly heading in the direction he had just come from. Would she show fear? He had to know.

* * *

Darkgoddess TakaShira 


	3. Chapter 3

please people I am thinking that this will be better then "Always With You", actually almost anything is better then that in some case, but since this will be better I want to beat AWY in the review department. You made me one of the highest reviewed author's before, how about you do it again, please? 

Kitsun this one's for you

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Eurich bust through the doors of the zenyan, in an incredible huff, looking around at the whore's in the most frantic of fashions.

Some of the women quickly guessed and understood as to what was happening and whipped their sheets of hair up into a quick yet elaborate style, knowing that they had to look they best.

"Your Lord and Master is coming!" Eurich yelled to the women in great importance, knowing that he would be to blame if even one of them was less then presentable. His hand snatched the mane of a passing girl, "Get yourself presentable whore," he hissed at her before throwing her down, "All of you get presentable, remember whores, if you are not beautiful for your Lord now you might as well be dead, therefore you will be executed and he will not mark you amiss."

With that in mind the women of the zenyan quickly dabbed cohel on their eyes and rose tip to their lips. And a few in the modest fashion of a prostitute dabbed scented oil between their breasts.

Phenyana refused to move, would you pain the sky blue to make it more vast, or colour a rose red to make it more striking? Risira

She knew both the elegant fashion of the courts and the crude show of the streets, both made her beautiful, but neither had the effect of her own natural grace. Her features were rarely painted and even then to the smallest of degrees only to emphasize the darkness of her eyes and the fullness of her lips.

Eurich made his way to her despising her in every measure, from her subtle yet seductive dress to the calm demeanour she held as fear radiated off all of the others, including himself.

"Get up whore and get yourself ready for our Lord," He growled looking down on her.

Phenyana looked at him calmly from her position among the pillows she had made her own. She had folded her hands in her lap and allows her legs to curl around hiding her feet beneath her.

"Get up!" He snapped reaching for her.

"Eurich!" An insane high pitched summon came from the doors.

The plump man withdrew his hand in a flash and turned to see Dilandau standing in the doorway, "My Lord with a surprise!"

"I can tell." Dilandau replied clearly not believing it as his eyes passed around the room over the twittering girls and experienced women, all who sat tense, the latter flinching away from his gaze, the former flourishing under it not knowing what it could mean.

"My Lord, how may I serve you?" Eurich smiled sweetly as me made his way to the young King's side.

"As you know I am in need of a new play thing..." Dilandau replied looking thoughtfully around the room.

"Oh yes of course your highness, and you harem is simply teeming with beauty and talent, allow me to show you." Eurich practically squealing with excitement of being in the presence of the king who visited the harem less and less.

"Eurich?" Dilandau said quietly cocking his head to the side and raising an eyebrow.

"Yes Lord?" Eurich replied hopeful of some reward of good service.

"If you ever interrupt me again I will show you how wrong you are to do so." Dilandau looked away from the blushing buffoon.

"Yes my Lord, I am sorry my Lord. Please forgive me my Lord." Eurich bowed without the slightest amount of grace.

"Well the..." Dilandau said all the insane unnerving cheer returning to his voice as he stepped down the steps, thumbs looped through his belt loops as his eyes still scanned the room for her.

"Yes my Lord, of course My Lord. Due you the celebration of your date of birth now twenty-one years past, we have received a good number of untried whores..." Eurich stammered scampering to keep up with Dilandau's long strides as he made his way among the couches.

"Yes I know I was there remember." Dilandau replied coldly loving to watch the fat man squirm.

"Of course my Lord forgive me, I forget in my old age."

"I do not doubt it." Dilandau murmured under his breath though loud enough for those near him to hear, including Eurich. "I received one of particular interest though..."

"Yes My Lord? Which would that be? The pretty girl from the southlands? The Oriental woman from the east? Or perhaps the black beauty from northwards." Eurich listed them off indicating with his finger the ones he was meaning.

"Northwards indeed. I am speaking of the dark beauty from Drujan."

Eurich's eyes widened slightly, "About her my Lord..."

"You best pray that nothing has happened to her Eurich."

"No my Lord, Never my Lord, not without you permission of course My Lord." Eurich stammered ignoring the rolling eyes of the women who's actions clearly contradicted his words.

"Good because there is word that you rule my Zenyan like I rule my country."

"Never my Lord, I am but a humble servant the keeper of your pleasures and treasures my Lord." Eurich bowed yet again.

"Good now speak of her to me."

"It is just that she is very will full my Lord. No respect what so ever."

"I would certainly hope so. Now then where is she?" Dilandau rubbed his palms together in anticipation, eyes sweeping the room once again with dangerous excitement dancing within them, a small smile playing on his lips as some of the whore's looked away from him not wanting his gaze to rest on them, while others tried to be strong yet still cringed in fear.

"I am here," A voice called out.

Dilandau's eyes darted toward the source. There she was approaching through the luxuries that surrounded the two with all the calmness of the world running through her limbs. Dilandau easily saw her wading through the blood and bodies of a battlefield the cool calm smile frozen to her lips.

"Ah yes there you are. Come here." Dilandau said as if just spotting her and as if she had said nothing and were still standing still awaiting his beckon.

She approached strongly, no uncertainty befalling her steps, no fear clouding her deliciously dark eyes which instead held the screaming defiance, her body visibly quivering with anticipation.

She stopped just within his reach looking him straight in the eyes, daring him to touch her, to defy the gods and touch her, longing for him to touch her...

"Tell his majesty your name whore." Eurich napped in disgust.

"Phenyana." She curtsied without lowering her gaze.

"Phen..." Dilandau reached out to graze her face with his finger tips. Without hesitating he took a step forward to allow his palm to rest on the smooth skin of her cheek.

He watched with untold amusement at the physical struggle that rook over her body. Her body twitched under his touch, her eyes half closed, her face turning, pressing itself into his palm, her teeth lovingly grazing the sensitive skin there.

Just as suddenly as she weakened her eyes flashed open, her hands clenched and her teeth sunk into his flesh.

Dilandau tore his hand away, and instinctively backhanded her before turning his attention to the red liquid that was gushing from his hand.

Almost instantly an attendant was wrapping the wound in white bonds, only when the blood was hidden did he realize Eurich was screaming and beating the girl who was shuddering uncontrollably under his blows.

'I will have her first,' Dilandau screamed in his mind as he grabbed Eurich, and threw the stout man with all of his strength. Then he grabbed Phenyana's throat, drawing her up off of the ground.

His and her blood mingled on her lips, dripping down her chin.

He brought her close, ignoring the rasping sound that was coming from her and allowed his tongue to take a swipe at the metallic liquid feeling her pulse intensify beneath his fingers.

He pulled away and whispered so that only Phenyana could hear, "You will be mine."

Phenyana's face drew back and she shot a glob of saliva and blood onto his cheek.

Dilandau drew his fore arm across his face removing the defilement then allowed a maniacal laugh to rip itself free from his lips. He threw her down and laughed, turned and exited the zenyan, still laughing. "Eurich!" He called over his shoulder, his voice filled with amusement and the short outraged man to rush out after his master.

"My Lord, I am so sorry my Lord." Eurich stammered, "She will be punished more severely, your highness, I promise..."

"You," Dilandau interrupted calmly, "Will do no such thing Eurich. If I find out that you ever touch her again in any manner, I will have your head."

"My Lord?"

Dilandau spun around to grasp the man's thick throat, tightening his grip menacingly. "If you ever raise your hand to her again, or question my will, once I am finished with you Eurich, death with be a most gracious gift, and I find that I often have trouble being gracious," Dilandau looked off thoughtful but the repulsive gurgling noise that was coming from his victim distracted him, "don't think that you are so important to me that I cannot easily replace you. I know Viole would love to be master over my women, and he would be a much better job of it, even if he did spend half of his time pleasing himself with them." Dilandau said before throwing the man away from him.

"My...Lord..." Eurich gasped bowing and listening to the young majesty's quick step fade away. He rose with a scowl, anger distorting his features and turned to head back to the doors.

* * *

Phenyana stood slowly, ignoring the stare of aww as well as fear from the women, and from a few of the younger who had wanted their Lord's attentions looked down at her in triumph.

She drew the back of her hand across her lips, wiping away any trace of blood or saliva he might have left her with.

She closed her eyes, the right one, the one that Dilandau had struck, she could feel the bruise beneath the skin reaching ever outward, darkening by the second, but at the same time she could feel the cut that had split her skin due to the blow, knit itself slowly, ceasing any unwanted blood flow.

The heavy doors shut again drawing her attention away from the exquisite pain that coursed through her veins, willing herself to ignore the unfamiliar yet unforgotten throb that nestled itself between her thighs.

"You..." Eurich growled menacingly as he approached her slowly.

"What about me?" Phenyana snapped.

"How dare you disrespect our Lord and Master!"

"Your Lord, your Master. I have no reason to respect him, so why should I?"

"Because our great Lord Dilandau owns your life, your body, even your soul." Eurich hissed at her.

"What a life to own, a cursed one. And a broken body fit for pain is not such a wonderful prize. And soul? What soul?" She replied coldly before walking away, ignoring the women around her, especially the ones who shrunk away hissing death.

* * *

Dilandau's eyes burned intensely behind their inattentive glaze.

He sat more quietly, more motionless then usual while in counsel with his tedious advisors and noble Slayers.

"My Lord, what is your view on these matters?" An elderly man, who's physic did not bring elderly to mind asked quietly. He was the head advisor, not because he was named thusly, because he was the only one out of them all that had Dilandau's ear as well as the young king's respect due to the numerous battles the man had lived through and won. He was a general, a war chief who's actual name had been lost in his long history of blood shed and battle, he was then and now known as Tansen, and upon getting no response from the dormant tyrant allowed a smirk of knowing to cross his scarred features.

"My Lord?" Chesta called softly knowing full and well that his commander and king had not heard a single word.

Dilandau blinked noticeably and looked to Chesta knowing his loyal Slayer would answer his unasked question most efficiently.

"My Lord, the mountain to the south are still refusing to name you their king." Chesta supplied unobtrusively, so that any of the other advisors, excluding Tansen, wouldn't notice Dilandau's lost state.

"Kill them." Dilandau sighed resting his head in his hand trying to return to his waking dream.

"We've been trying my Lord." Tansen replied quickly not quite ready to let his majesty retreat into what little mind he had left.

Dilandau sat straight and looked around the room in insane wonder, "What do you mean 'trying'?"

"They know those mountains, which are far worse then our own, and which also give a great defensive aspect, which is why you want them so badly my Lord." Tansen replied.

"Would it not just be easier to call for an alliance, I am sure they would allow such a thing," A lesser advisor mused aloud.

"Alliance?" Dilandau spat the word in such a tone the man's blood ran cold.

"Well...yes my Lord...The present ruler has a most desirable daughter."

"Watch your tongue counsellor, he is not the ruler. He is only a caretaker of the throne until the true heirs returns."

"My Lord, you cannot possible believe..." The man replied exasperatedly.

"I believe," Dilandau interrupted loudly drowning out the other's voice, "it to be a grave and irreversible mistake to claim alliance with the usurper of Ravoine to have the true king return."

"My Lord, all due respect but the true heir left some thirty, forty years ago, chances are he is not going to return."

"So what pray tell do you propose I do? Get child on this girl?" Dilandau laughed at the thought.

"Marry her my Lord."

Dilandau stared hard at the man daring him to continue.

"I mean invite her and her father under a flag of truce, get to know her, you may well like her my Lord."

Dilandau laughed hysterically at the thought, "Why not just invite them and kill them both, she is his only daughter and that leaves the throne open."

"My Lord," Tansen interrupted, "What county would deal with you afterwards?"

"We lie, say it was bandits or some tragic accident." Dilandau waved his hand dismissively.

"And when you move in to take the country it will not be obvious? Even if we leave Ravoine to be, the suspicion will be more then there given your past my Lord."

"Yes yes my glorious past." Dilandau smiled at the memories.

"You must admit that I am right my Lord."

"Yes of course Tansen, as usual, and as usual it annoys me so that killing you may be more of a pleasure then a problem." Dilandau looked down at the man who smiled knowing the King enjoyed his company and experience, not that he had lived though much more then the Albino.

"We need this alliance before all other my Lord." The lesser counsellor spoke up yet again causing Dilandau to scowl.

"So your suggestion is to marry me off counsellor, thinking a wife might settle what a hundred whore's cannot?"

"No my Lord."

"Why marry her when there are many actual princesses, in many countries, many of them far more powerful."

"But my Lord the south has resources, warriors, men. They can supply your campaign against the rest of Gaea when the time comes. They can open new trade routes and guard our only open boarder. Mountains guard us on two sides already my Lord, making the only available attack opening on our south and to the east. Two is good yes but three, with three my Lord, all attacking forces would be forced to funnel through the Black canyon which is both secure for us and a perfect position for small yet effective attacks, making our losses a third of those suffered by your enemies."

"Then simply kill them all and take the south." Dilandau snapped.

"And the warriors my Lord? The men? We cannot replenish our ranks with corpses." Tansen replied.

"So your only solution is marriage."

"Yes my Lord."

"Find another." Dilandau rose to leave.

"My Lord," Tansen said quietly, "in the south men are not always faithful, and women accept their husband's wishes, if that is what you fear."

Dilandau laughed, "Whether it be accepted or not I'd do it just to get a rise out of any wife I took, but as you know Tansen, few women can live up to my tastes for very long."

"Then have your whore's to save your wife."

"I have no wife and will not for a while."

"My Lord, do you truly believe that you will live through this great war you plan? If so you truly are insane." Tansen shook his head, "Get an heir my Lord. At least meet this woman, the southerners are strong women too. She would give you a strong child who could continue your work. Why win the world for yourself only to give it back upon your death. Why rule Gaea for your own life when you can rule it for generations, you will create the way for your children to be unstoppable."

Dilandau looked at the man contemplating how to kill him, but stopped to ponder the points he had made, as always there were more then a few good ones. "Damn you Tansen, I will mount you head above my door." Dilandau cried before exited in rage.

* * *

Phenyana quietly combed her dark red hair staring absently into space.

What would become of her? What would happen now? Would the kill her? Would she finally die? No. She doubted it a great deal. She hadn't discouraged Dilandau at all. If anything she had amused him.

His laugh rang through her skull, chilling her very bones. She was surprised that her breath came out clear and not the steamy mist she had been expecting.

She had played right into his very desires of defiance. Why couldn't she just deny her despicable nature, she was what he wanted and now he knew it all for sure.

Why couldn't she just me docile, submissive just once. Why did the cursed gods have to make her so damn defiant?

She cursed them in her mind with every stroke through her hair, so determinately she didn't notice Eurich's approach.

"Tonight is your last night whore. His majesty wishes to punish you for your disrespect , "A cruel smile plastered itself over his run together features, "be ready to serve, or be served, at the banquet tonight." He grinned and made his retreat towards his post.

Phenyana stared ahead barely comprehending. Her body quickened with anticipation of that to come, her mind at least had the sense to fear, her nature threw itself savagely against the restraints she had placed it in and her heart, oh how her heart made her want to weep with it's sense of longing for she had loved all of her abusers at least once.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Phenyana rose gracefully from her pillowed domain to follow the other women who had been summoned for entertainment and serving for the evening.

"Good bye death's mistress." Risira whispered as the anguisette passed.

Phenyana glanced down at the dark woman and smiled cool and calm, "He knows what you know." She replied quietly before raising her chin and moving like royalty towards the part of herself she hated but knew would keep her alive.

The women who walked beside her, alongside their male escorts, lead by a smug looking Eurich.

"An escort will guide each of you back to the zenyan when you have been dismissed by myself. If you are not dismissed because a patron has decided he has enjoyed your company and escort will come around in the morning before the morning alarm is sounded. But you are not aloud to leave until I say you are done, and if I choose to I may leave you with your patron for a week, it depends on what they offer for your companionship." Eurich called over his shoulder malevolently.

"You give yourself more power then you possess Eurich." Phenyana hissed softly.

Eurich froze, but Phenyana ignored his actions as well as the escorts that accompanied them, and simply walked passed.

"We're going to be late if you delay oh great Eurich." Phenyana said almost cheerfully, glancing over her shoulder, flashing a rare yet perfect smile, "And Dilandau surely would not enjoy that."

"Lord Dilandau." Eurich snapped as he quickly realized that she was correct. "If you weren't such a bitch, whore, I might have some slight pity for you," He growled at her in passing as he went to regain his lead position.

Phenyana simply smiled feeling her body tense with excitement and her mind loosen the restrained on her defiant being. If she was going to survive it wouldn't be as a common whore, but as an anguisette, unfortunately an attitude that caused a lot of trouble and pain came along with it, "Oh do not pity me Eurich, I will return I promise you that."

"We shall see about that whore." Eurich snapped.

"Yes we shall, and perhaps then you will stop treating me like chattel."

"Why you are nothing more then some stupid bovine."

"We shall see about that as well Eurich."

"Silence bitch. In this chamber, and any other you are taken to, you will not speak unless spoken to. These men are warriors and killers and most of them have murdered for less, murdered even a few women from the zenyan before you wench. All of them do not look lightly upon disrespect, especially from women and whores." Eurich explained quickly and harshly for Phenyana's benefit as well as the benefit of the other untried whore's as two enormous black doors loomed over them. "As usual, any woman who lives gets a week of rest, but only if you behave and live."

The doors swung open slowly to allow the noise of men and the smell of roast flesh to escape.

After being allowed only vegetables and fruit as the diet in the zenyan the small of meat was so alluring it was enough to make the women mad. Meat came to the harem, but was portioned due to rank and even then it was too little.

As Eurich stepped through the void of past and future to announce their arrival the men within pounded they cups on the table and forced cat calls from their lips. The seventeen women crowded in behind him, some looking confident seeing their favorite lovers, some looked nervous seeing their abusive ones, while Phenyana scanned the room in relative comfort.

"Your majesty, noble Dragon Slayers, and men of the realm, I give you tonight an untried southern beauty trained in the arts of the bedroom," numerous whispers and howls sounded forcing Eurich to raise his voice, "a woman from the east and a former performer in tumbling," cheers erupted forcing his voice ever louder, "And a whore from Drujan," the voices died quickly knowing Drujan only for it's reputation of darkness and death, "this woman was given to our Lord Dilandau from the cold lands of the north and already is in need of proper instruction in the area of respect, especially towards our great King!" Hisses grew like wild fire and eyes searched the women trying to decide which was the perpetrator of these crimes, "Which one of you men will teach this whore to bow down?" Cheers beat the ear drums in the heads of every women, man and king in the room, as eyes fell on her cool demeanor that many saw as defiance.

Eurich glanced over at her seeing her chin still held high still showing no desire to respect those around her, 'Fine,' he thought, 'make it harder on yourself, it will only provoke them whore.'

"Let it begin," he hissed and watched as pitchers of mead and wine were to be forced into their hands so quickly a could of the untried wenches stumbled back.

Phenyana moved the crude earthware jug in her arms so that it didn't affect her center of balance and was one of the first on the floor to serve the masses.

* * *

Dilandau barely noticed as Eurich made his way to stand next to the crude semi-throne, all he could see was her gracefully movements how she was there without intrusion and gone before noticed. He watched as a man tried to reach out for her but was too late, she had already moved on already out of his range.

Dilandau smiled, she knew, she knew that she would only be his and his alone.

Almost as if she had heard his thoughts her cold gaze rested on him as his finger tips played across his cheek. She hesitated and that proved to be a mistake.

A large calloused hand closed over her forearm, and pulled her roughly onto the lap of a dark haired warrior.

Phenyana stiffened as she looked into the eyes of the man and saw his desires, knowing that they echoed her own. She tried to stand, but her limbs refused to follow her mind, refuse to leave what they had desired and been denied for so long, cruel love and dangerous possession.

The man laughed as he felt her feeble attempt to stand and moved to brush her face only to have his fingers snapped at by perfect white teeth, "The whore master was right she does need to be taught respect."

Phenyana barely had time to gasp before she was lying on her back, plates thrown onto the floor and the dark haired man on top of her, teeth cutting into the sensitive skin on her neck.

He was going to have her right here, right now in front of his pathetic cheering comrades.

"No…" She whispered, eyes filled with anger flashing around the room dangerously as she felt foreign hands fumbling with her dress, hey dark eyes landed on the expressionless mask of the young King.

Dilandau watched with apt fascination. Her eyes, there was desire, anger, raw passion. Her body and mind, each struggling for control yet there was no hint of fear. The man would rape and kill her just for sport, just to make an example, she had to know this it was written on his face, yet still there was no fear spelled across her own.

Eurich interrupted the King's thoughts with a smug comment, "She will learn her lesson at his hands my Lord."

Dilandau blinked and realized that the whore master was correct. He seized the dagger that hung at his hip, flipped it swiftly to grip the metal blade and threw with deadly accuracy.

Phenyana gasped at the dead weight that fell onto her pinning her to the table. The only sound in the deathly silent banquet room was her own labored breathing and slow deliberate footsteps that neared her and her captor.

The man was rolled off of her easily and her forearm grasped again in a death grip. She looked up at the blood red eyes that almost danced with insanity and desire.

"No one touches you." He hissed bringing her closer to him.

"Your right," She wrenched her arm away, "No one touches me." She stepped back eluding his grasp and ignoring the hisses of disrespect that were directed at her.

She didn't even notice Dilandau's nod, let alone figure it as a signal before two servant men came behind her and forced her hands behind her back.

Dilandau watched them drag her from his site, to his personal chambers to await his arrival and desires. He watched and loved to look of hatred that pierced though his soul.

* * *

Dilandau neared his personal quarters which was a collection of rooms for various uses. He had instructed the servants to lock all exits from his sleeping chamber, therefore making sure that she couldn't escape.

Everything, in every room had a lock, he had had a problem with one of his first favorites who stole various objects from his personal quarters, from his main chamber, and from his personal training area, which was exclusive for himself only.

He ignored his personal guards as they opened the doors to the vast entrance chamber that consisted mostly of couches, a fire place, and a refrigerated box filled with various types of wine for personal guests.

Off to the left the door there lead to the regal office where all important matters were laid until he chose to look at them, how he hated that room.

To the left was the training chamber and straight ahead lay the very heart of his collection of rooms. His bed chamber, where she was waiting for him.

He unclasped the black cape that he often wore around his shoulders, his insignia large on the back, the black silhouette of a dragon, a dagger through its heart, encased in a single flame, identical to the ring of power that weighted itself on his right hand, throwing the heavy fabric on the back of an elaborate couch in passing.

There was little gold that accented his chambers, he felt such displays were for nervous weaklings who felt the need to waste their countries dwindling wealth in order to make themselves seem in control.

He slipped his light shoulder and chest armor over his head. A silver version of his insignia laying over his heart on the breast plate and raised insignia's on the shoulder pads were only seen in certain light due to the fact that they were as black as the rest of his attire.

The loose red shirt he wore under his attire at all times quickly followed, laying still on the cold marble floors.

He had made the color black a color of royalty and power in his country and it served it's purpose to the fullest extent, and he looked damn good in it.

He unlocked his chamber door, and opened it only to have something hit him in the chest. After a few seconds of struggle he had a hold of her upper arms and was looking down into her eyes for any sign of fear or some hint as to what was happening.

"You're going to let it out aren't you, you son of a bitch." She hissed.

Dilandau looked at her eyebrows raise, lips pursed in a confused expression, "Let what out?"

"Me." She hissed before tearing away from him.

"Don't tell me you don't want this. I can smell it on you, it's written in your eyes." He replied with a sadistic grin making his way towards he smiling even more as she backed away from him.

"I don't." She replied defiantly.

"Don't lie Phen..." He grabbed her arm and brought her close taking in the scent of her hair as he trailed his lips over her skin.

He felt her tense and then a pain in his shoulder, she had bitten again, but all she had gotten was bone.

Dilandau pushed her down onto the floor and when she tried to rise he back handed her, swift and hard.

Phenyana fell to her side, catching herself with her hands feeling the blood rush through her veins, flooding her mouth setting her tongue on fire with the sought after metallic taste.

Dilandau watched for a moment, her eyes fluttering shut, her lip split and what she didn't taste fell down her chin.

He placed his fingers around her throat, tighter then necessary reveling in how her pulse near throbbed under his digits, how her breath caught in her throat and how her knees weakened as he pulled her up. He smiled as his tongue made it's way up her face, following the blood trailing over her lips.

She moaned feeling his other arm making its way across her hips, holding her to him, forcing her to stay.

Forcing...

"No." Her eyes flashed open and she fought, both of her arms were already pinned to her sides, and her struggle only seemed to excite him more.

He tightened his grip watching her internal battle once, while struggling to keep hold of her.

"You are mine." He hissed.

"I am no ones!" She snarled.

"I own you and you will obey!" He replied hastily throwing her away and back handing her again.

Phenyana ignored the moan that escaped her lips in the face of physical force.

Dilandau grabbed her hair and dragged her across the room, flinging her onto her bed. She scrambled away from him quickly but he gripped her ankle and pulled her back.

Phenyana tried to scream, she tried to fight back but she had denied her body it's pleasure for too long and it wouldn't respond. She could feel her heart pumping too hard, she could hear him moving behind her but didn't care. Black clouded her vision as her breathing came fast and ragged.

She blinked quickly forcing her vision to clear and tried to get away but he was already on top of her, his forearm placed across the back of her neck, smothering her face into the blankets.

She struggled half heartedly as he forced himself between her thighs and the gasping moan that followed as he pushed deep inside her ashamed her to the core.

"Stop…" She whispered as he worked his way deeper.

"Only if you show me what you are." He hissed into her ear.

Her vision darkened more and more as he pounded harder behind her forcing the invasion to continue.

Dilandau watched as pleasure took over the hatred that had once painted her face, smiled at the moans that escaped her reluctant lips, and her eyes blazed.

He pounded harder, faster, forgetting who and what was beneath him, causing him to work himself into a frenzy. His fingers nails ripped through the fabric of her tress leaving deep bloody trenches along her spine. He felt the sticky blood that poured from her because of his invasion and it only made him more ravenous to have her.

"Dilandau!" She screamed suddenly pulling him back, forcing him to remember her.

He watched as her eyes, those dark glorious pools, changed. Her eye with the undetermined pupil and black irises reached out. The black coursed through the tiny veins that were etched across the whites that surrounded the soulless windows. They reached out from the now blacked veins to each other coloring her entire eye black as she screamed his name once more and he returned her cry of pleasure before collapsing on top of her.

He settled his breathing and pulled out slowly smiling at the pathetic whimper that left her perfect lips and lay beside her.

"You will stay here tonight," He whispered caressing her face watching in fascination as her eyes returned to their normal loathing yet calmer state, "my favorite."

* * *

Darkgoddess TakaShira 


	5. Chapter 5

I have merged Chapter 8 with Chapter 9 to create one long boring chapter, sorry for any confusion but I don't need another what 80 chapter long story to take sare of. I think that only Day has read it though so it should be semi ok. Sorry Day

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Phenyana woke up slowly refusing to remember the night before. But she knew, she knew that it had been unleashed and there was no containing it now, especially while he was still in her life. She may have the ability to block out painful memories but her body never forgot. "Why are you here?" The question came out of nowhere catching her off guard.

Phenyana's eyes flashed open and scanned the room to see him sitting in a black velvet chair studying her as she sat up ignoring the covers as they pooled around her hips leaving her bare, giving him more to study.

"I am here to serve you." She said quietly, eye scanning the room as if in search of something.

Dilandau raised his eyebrows, where did his defiant bitch get to? "No why did they send you to me?"

"I am simply a gift from the King of Drujan." She replied looking over to see him directly.

"Yes, I know," Dilandau snapped, annoyance tainting his voice, "But Anguisettes are sought after in Drujan."

"You know our history." She stated almost impressed, her first image or a self indulgent monster turned royalty subsided.

"It is my business to know the history of Gaea. And I know that Anguisettes born in any nation are sought after by the royalty of Drujan."

"Exactly." Phenyana replied coldly.

Dilandau simply stared at her, waiting for elaboration on her comment.

"What better gift to secure an alliance then to send the blood right Queen of a country."

"What do you mean blood right queen?"

"You are the one who is supposed to know history." Phenyana said quietly looking away from his piercing eyes.

"The Drujan prefer to keep many of their customs private, so please enlighten me." Dilandau leaned back resting his chin in his left palm.

"The people of Drujan would rather follow the Devil's mistress then his own children."

"So you believe that the Amaury is the devil?"

"That was what I believed, until I met you." She replied quickly, raising her gaze once more to look at him straight on.

Dilandau stared at her thoughtfully. "So you would rule before Amaury's own children."

"Only if a son was not provided."

"And if one was you'd still be queen?"

"You can only be queen if a king was to marry you."

"So let me get this straight. If there were no sons, you would become Queen over any of the daughters…"

"If that weren't the case Dilandau, then one of them would be here instead of myself." She said quietly.

Dilandau hesitated taking her in again, from her naked splendor to the sadness and regret in her eyes. "But if there are son's…"

"One of them would marry me, the one of my choice, and that one would become king no matter the age of my chosen."

"Yet they sent you to me."

"An alliance, you get their rightful queen, and they get an alliance of power."

"What if I do not allow this alliance?"

"That never even crossed their mind, but I am sure if you refuse, the princes would be most displeased about you having me when one of them should be my owner. It would probably start a war, no matter what Armaury wants, he's getting old anyway." Phenyana said thoughtfully.

"Well no matter, I was going to align myself with them, they have the Army of Darkness." Dilandau replied.

"So there was no need for me to come here?" Phenyana demanded.

"No not really, but you are here, and you are mine." Dilandau said ironically.

"You're a bastard."

Dilandau stood and quickly strode across the room to back hand her causing her to fall off of the bed. He knelt down, "Watch your tone you whore, you are mine and I am royalty, you will serve me in what ever means I ask of you."

"Is this what you are wanting to be Dilandau? A tyrant?" She asked looking up at him.

"No my sweet, not yet of course." He said caressing her face where he had struck her.

"Then what are you? A King of Kings? An Emperor? Or forever the monster the sorcerers created?" She asked.

"The sorcerers," He spat, wrapping his fingers around her throat, insanity reflected in his eyes of blood, "Did not create me. Don't you ever mention them to me again!" He threw her down and stepped away.

"Then what are you Dilandau?" She asked again.

"I am a King of Kings and you best remember that." He growled turning away from her, towards the doorway.

"Not an Emperor?"

"To be an Emperor, you need an Empire, so no I am simply a King, for now." He said as he opened the door and stepped out. Her heard her move and watched the door handle move as she tried to escape the locked chamber.

A sadistic smile spread across his features as he turned to leave, a knock at the exit distracted him from his search for his cloak, where had the damn servants put it this time, why couldn't they leave things be? "Enter." He called not bothering to look up from his search.

"You are needed in the counsel chambers my Lord." A servant lad said quietly, trying not to look too curios about his Lord's peculiar behavior.

"Tell them I will be there shortly." He ordered, seeing his clock folded on the bar. He heard the boy turn to leave before summoning him back, "Have food brought to my bed chamber, and a new garment to adorn my favorite." He snapped, then waved his hand dismissing the servant as he fastened the regal cloak over his shoulders.

* * *

**What would have been Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

"My Lord please, have you given this thought? It could add to your growing power a great deal…" The lesser adviser continued. It was the same one, it always was.

The most that Dilandau knew of him was that he used to be a priest, and that he had to be the most tedious being on the face of Gaea. He was bald as a monk, as smart as a Defender, and thrice as ruthless as the later, thrice as useless as the former. "She could add to your supplies my Lord, she would be Queen in title…"

"Did you know Drujan sent me their Queen? Are you suggesting I choose differently then that of my greatest ally?" Dilandau pondered aloud.

"They sent you a whore nothing more my Lord, you may be confused." The man replied.

Dilandau's eye snapped into focus and flew to the man's features who quickly understood his fault. "I am confused?"

"No my Lord, well yes my Lord, Well you never really know my Lord. She is a beautiful woman, a whore none the less though, yet I am sure that she could cloud the minds of many men, even one as great as yourself." The man stammered

"She is an anguisette you forget." Dilandau stated matter-of-factly.

"My Lord, it is only rumored that she is an anguisette, we cannot no for sure."

"Trust me, there is much truth to those rumors Majda." Dilandau said with a slight smile crossing his pale lips.

"My Lord even if she is an anguisette, she is still only a whore, a commoner I am sure." The man known as Majda replied waving a hand impatiently.

"No matter the status of this anguisette in Durjan Majda, She would rule before Amaury's own daughters, and could chose which ever son she wished, thusly making that one king. She holds more power in that realm then you give her credit for." Dilandau stated.

"Are you proposing to marry her over the girl from the south?" Majda replied exasperated.

"My god no man. I am simply stating that she holds more power then the false rulers to our borders. And you forget how far a commoner can get Lord Adviser." Dilandau replied reminding them all that he had become a king from a savage wild child of the woods, a commoner in a sense.

"Forgive me my Lord, I am hard of memory in my coming age." Majda bowed at the waist.

"I can tell." Dilandau growled.

"At least meet the girl, Lord." Tansen said quietly, deciding that it was time to intervene.

"Why, when I already have a powerful ally, and I don't need to marry some moron of a woman?" Dilandau questioned.

"You have the anguisette. If she is really as prized and important as you say Drujan will side with you anyway. And why wouldn't they even if you were to marry another? She is yours and there really is nothing that they can do about it. Use it to your advantage. You already have one alliance of import my Lord, why not make it two? Just meet her, that is all that we ask. We do not need marriage vows set in stone." Tansen answered.

Dilandau stared off thoughtfully, as always Tansen was correct, "Damn you Tansen," He growled watching the man smile a small amount, "Fine, I will meet this brat you are trying to pawn me off on. I still see no reason as she is not the true ruler anyway…"

"She might as well be my Lord." Tansen interrupted.

"Whatever. I will meet her and her blasted father. Have them come here." Dilandau growled annoyed at the prospect of taken their advice.

"Under a flag of truce my Lord."

"If that is the only way fine."

"And you will not harm them?"

"As long as they please me."

"My Lord, they will need that insurance."

"Fine whatever, I do not care no get out of my site!" Dilandau fair yelled becoming frustrated by this talk of marriage. He was a new king, one of great power and potential, he didn't need to get married, nor did he want to, of course he could always poison an unwanted bride.

* * *

Defender A lawyer in other words.

And tell me, would you guys rather Dilandau meet this one girl or have his advisers talk him into holding a fete where many princesses attend? The one girl events I have already thought about, but the many marriage prospects just struck me, I want to know what you all think, I do not garantee that I will follow your wishes, this is not a democracy, this is an authrocracy.

* * *

Darkgoddess TakaShira 


	6. Chapter 6

The numbers in brackets are the chapters that have been merged, I am sorry for any confusion but longer chapters are better right? And I really really don't want another story with 80 chapa's long, it's too intimidating for new readers to get into.

I really hated the title before so now it is Lypiphera (which means pain bearer) sorry for any confusion.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Phenyana regarded the clean garment she had been given.

A dress, beautiful in style and color. A dark red, yet not quite that of sangoire. The loose hem allowed her to take long leisurely strides and when she turned quick enough it flared out beautifully around her legs. The corset top gave way to black fabric to cover her breasts and long sleeves hugged her arms. She frowned at the way the corset made her breasts practically fall out but was thankful for the type of under shirt that kept them under wraps.

She was busy brushing the tangles out of her wet hair, thankful to be clean again, before returning the comb to the bathroom that lay behind on of the doors that exited the room.

Ivory marble made up the counter and water basin while another elegant waterfall supplied perfectly tempter water to the bathing pool. A simple double couch sat by it's edge, pillows making it seem impossible to actually be seated there. And beside the couch was a mirror, pure white bordering the full length reflective glass, allowing Phenyana to admire her newly acquired dress.

There were perks with being the favorite of the devil, there was no doubt in that. Yet she still hated herself for succumbing to his desires, but there was nothing she could do about it, she was his know and her body would never forget.

The only way she could escape was through a long painful process of withdrawal and seclusion, it had been hard enough two years ago, she was not looking forward to experience it again, at least not yet. She could live with herself for now, until he got bored with her, or killed her, she hoped for the latter.

She exited the bathroom and scanned the room again, this was the only door that had been unlocked, but that would only delay her for a moment.

She had studied the other women in the zenyan, more of them had an air of nobility, or at least the higher class of society. Each looking down on the other, none of them knowing the origins of those around them, thusly assuming they were higher. She had quickly decided that she had been the only commoner, with common skills.

She moved towards one of the heavy and elaborately carved doors when the entrance door opened and she froze caught in the act, even though she had done nothing as of yet.

Standing there was one of the zenyan guards.

"I am here to escort you back my Lady."

'My Lady,' she thought, 'when did I become my lady?' Instead of saying anything she nodded and followed the guard out of the bed chamber and across the entrance room.

"I am to return to the zenyan?" Phenyana asked quietly.

"To your personal chambers within the zenyan." The guard corrected not bothering to glance over his shoulder.

"My personal chambers?" She inquired.

"You are the favorite and thusly entitled to special treatment for however long you live."

"You mean until he kills me."

The guard missed a step, "I never…"

"Don't deny it. Once he gets bored he kills his favorite, I have just spent the night within his bed, I do know something of him."

"I am sorry." He finally met her eyes.

"Don't be. It will be a release from this cursed life I live." Phenyana replied ignoring the look of pity.

He continued to lead her back in silence, emitting her through the doors of hell with one final glance.

Phenyana entered the zenyan, it was early morning by the looks of it, some were waking slowly, while others who had returned were just settling down to sleep.

And Eurich standing watch, making records of those who returned and their physical condition.

Phenyana was ushered to the side as two guards dragged in one of the formally untried whore's placing her one a couch, ignoring the bruises that lined her thighs.

Eurich approached her, nudging her unconscious body, taking notes and then turning to the door, where she stood.

The look of surprise that quickly plastered itself across his face just as quickly molded itself into a look of anger.

"You're still alive I see." He growled as he neared her, his right hand clenching into a fist.

"And his favorite, or so he said last night." She replied coldly freezing him in his approach.

"You lie."

"Are you willing to risk it?"

Eurich scowled then stepped aside clearing the path to the chambers of the favorite.

Phenyana raised her chin, refusing to acknowledge the inquisitive stares of those around her.

She stepped through the thick curtain that separated her from the rest of the world.

It was blue, all of it. From the small yet comfortable looking bed, to the curtains that covered the large bay window. There was a couch a private bathing pool who's source was hidden and a large mirror, much like the one that had hung in Dilandau's chambers.

She made her way to the bed and collapsed without a second thought, thinking that rest would be most enjoyable, as she was up half the night seeing to her duties, and tonight would surely be the same.

* * *

The perks of a favorite were that of choice food morsels, private chambers, and a custom made wardrobe while all others had to pin and tie the hand me downs they were given to best suit their needs.

These were the perks, the downfall was the lack of sleep due to the need of the favorite's presence every evening to dine at her masters side, which was also a downfall, the master being who and what he was.

Throughout the day, Phenyana rested, ate well and was visited by a young, defiant seamstress who caused the pain bearer to wonder why the king had to search for defiance when he had this woman clothing him.

She had answered this question quiet simply, she was a seamstress and not a whore because she was an experiment just like his lordship, and they had removed anything from her insides for fear of breeding. This was the reason Dilandau kept her and respected her, she was like him and had no where to go.

She had soon told the new favorite that being an experiment was not so unusual in Dilandau's court, and only helped the individual rise for they were a type of kin, the only family his majesty had ever known.

They had suffered together and died inside together and he gave them a place in life that made their flaws and monstrosities something next to royalty.

Phenyana was shocked how readily this woman offered her life story, as if it was her pride and joy, her savior instead of her torture.

When confronted with this idea she simply replied that Dilandau was her savior, it was only because of her past that he chose to save her.

Phenyana was left with these ideas while the smart young woman left to construct her clothing.

She contemplated her view on Dilandau while picking among a basket of fruit.

Was he really as terrible as she was lead to believe?

His past actions of death and destruction could have been orders from Ziabach, but it could also have been the ravings of a damaged child. And now, helping out those like him above all others, those who would never have had a decent future, one worth living.

Phenyana had met two experiments in her time before Dilandau. Both had been released by the empire, branded as failed attempts and instead of killing these sad beings they let them roam the world instilling fear in others showing them all what the empire capable of.

One wasn't even there, he was simply a walking corpse. His skin was waxy, his bones were visible, his hair grew in thin matted patches. And his eyes, they were more empty that her own at the time. A crystal blue, beautiful yet disturbing so blank.

The second, wild hair, wild eyes and constantly screaming, talking, as if trying to constantly convince herself she was still alive, yet she didn't seem to understand why. Her arms were scabbed from constant her scratching trying to get out the bugs out that they had implanted in her body. Her face was scabbed and peeling from a type of disease some said, others firmly believed it was side effects from an experiment. She had died from infection in her wounds, with a little help from a group of fearful, spiteful youth.

But this woman here and now, nothing seemed to be wrong with her, she seemed reasonably sane, excluding her defiant nature which would have probably been brought on by fighting her entire life to live.

"Let's go whore." Eurich called through the curtain.

Was it already time to go again? Already? Phenyana questioned in her mind as she rose obediently, making her way towards her masters side with those first few steps, determined to understand.

If this was a place for these experiments, these monstrosities, these accidents of the human race, maybe it was a place for one such as herself after all.

But then again this was the realm of the devil who had made himself a god from some a deity for others, but for her, she was simply master, until death does he part himself from her.

* * *

Oh my god, I've left out something crucial haven't I? What is the name of Dilandau's country. Someone help! Think of something original, exotic, I am so tired of thinking of names and I simply enjoy letting you guys have a part in this story, then there is a piece you can claim is your own.

Darkgoddess TakaShira


	7. Chapter 7

Would it hurt my writing reputation to write a Harry Potter fiction? I am in love with Draco, he is a less sadistic version of my beloved Dilandau. This new story will not be prioritised above my beloved, it's kind of a test run kind of thing, that is if you all think it is a good idea, I don't want to discredit myself here.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Dilandau watched her make her way to him, slowly, deliberately slow, making him wait agonizingly, showing him that she still had power over herself and in this instance over him to an extent, but only over his primitive nature. 

"My sweet…" He cooed icily, a scowl vaguely visible on his face.

"Dilandau." She replied making her way to his side.

Dilandau grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, "I put up with your insubordination in private and only in private because your daring amuses me and I wish to see how far it takes you. But insult me thusly in public and I will make you wish you were never born."

"You can't do that?" Phenyana whispered.

"Pray tell, why is that?" He demanded.

"You're too late, it's already done."

Dilandau let go in surprise and watched her take her place in the seat beside him. "I will kill you." He stated calmly, turning to his plate.

"And I would thank you."

"I can beat you."

"I would still thank you, the only difference is it might be a screaming thank you." Phenyana replied coldly staring ahead taking in the sites of the banquet room.

Dilandau smiled. "I will teach you respect little anguisette."

"I may not be so willing as to learn."

Dilandau allowed himself a quiet chuckle before clamping his hand onto hers, feeling the bones grind together under the pressure, the reaction he had hoped for was that of pain, and fear, what he received was something of pleasure as he had momentarily, in his displeasure, forgot what sat next to him.

"You will respect me." He hissed at her, squeezing harder enjoying the soft moan that escaped her vocal cords before releasing her smiling at her fast labored breathing.

"For now." She growled.

"That is all I ask. Precious." He replied stroking her dark hair.

She flinched away from his touch, causing him to smile even more at her subtle defiance.

Phenyana refused to acknowledge the royalty at her side as the banquet continued, eating the few morsels of food Dilandau gave her without comment.

"It's good to know that you won't try to starve yourself." Dilandau commented after awhile.

"Does that happen to your harem often?"

"No but it has happened, too bad to."

Phenyana was about to reply when a scream sliced through the noise around them.

Phenyana quickly turned and say a group of men pinning a young girl to the table just as they had done to her the night before. She glanced at Dilandau who not only noticed but watched intently, wishing to see how long she would fight.

Phenyana watched as one man forced her skirts up while his comrades shouted encouragement and held her arms. The rest of the room laughed and pounded they mugs on the tables.

She watched in horror as they girl screamed for help and cried in pain as the man above her struck her face.

Before she knew what was happening she was on her feet, her voice filling the room like thunder without a second thought, "Stop!"

The movements slowed and eyes drifted up to Dilandau, then to the woman beside him.

Dilandau stared up at her in surprise.

Then a few men laughed and the poor girl sobbed softly while the man above her fumbled with her skirts once more.

"Stop this." She hissed down at Dilandau.

"Why should I?" Dilandau questioned with a smirk.

"That is my use," She threw her hand out to indicate the poor girl, "Not hers. Give them me instead."

"You are mine, I don't like sharing my sweet." He replied pulling her arm forcing her to be seated next to him.

Phenyana ripped away from him, grabbing his dagger from off of the table and held it to her throat.

"Phen, put it down. We both know you can't do that." Dilandau smiled reaching for her.

"You are wrong Dilandau."

"You'll cum before you draw blood."

"Only if it's by another's hand. By my own it is simply pain." She smiled coldly at the understanding that filled his eyes,

"I can't stop them."

"You did when it was me." She snapped.

"That was different, they would have damaged you."

"Well again, your precious property is about to be damaged." She hissed placing the sharp edge against her artery feeling a trickle of blood trail down her neck to fall between her breasts. She was disgusted at the way his eyes followed the blood, his teeth catching on his lip.

"Stop." He yelled not bothering to turn his head away from her. But the noise behind him showed that not many had noticed the conflict between their master and his mistress, and those who had noticed simply thought he was ordering her.

He spun around and repeated it, "Stop!" The room froze, "Come men, she is but a young inexperienced wench, take her back to the zenyan, and take one that is more, but take her in your chambers, we have to eat off of these tables. Be civilized." Dilandau finished as grabbed Phenyana by the waist crushing her to him, smothering her with a demanding kiss before pushing her away. "Retire her to my room." He ordered two awaiting servants.

Instead of struggling Phenyana exited the hall with her head held high and her mind blocking the calls to her and bets on how long she would be alive.

Some only gave her the night to survive.

* * *

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" She screamed pounding on his back as he slung her over his shoulder. 

"There's my bitch." Dilandau laughed at her struggle as he threw her down onto the bed.

Phenyana scrambled back away from him trying to get beyond his reach but just as the night before, he grabbed her ankle and pulled her to him forcing her skirts up as she struggled against his invasion, only to have her eyes darken and her vision swim within minutes.

* * *

Phenyana was led back to the zenyan almost immediately after Dilandau left the next morning, without bathing nor breaking her fast, so she fashioned her hair into the 'lover's haste' twist before following her escort back to her private chambers to dine alone, trying to ignore the throb between her legs at the slightest recollection of the previous night time activities.

* * *

Oh my god you guys, I am so sorry, I've just decided the ending and that means two things, one: this story will be finished and two: you will all hate me. It's not the ending I discussed with you Day, and you will hate me to I know it and I am sorry everybody, but I can think of no other way.

Darkgoddess TakaShira


	8. Chapter 8

ok i'm back and with a vengance, well ok not really but I OWN THE ESCAFLOWNE DVD'S yeah to anniversaries and presents! lol.

i am the freek at night - oh my god did you read them? didn't you just love them? I did, they just, oh my god...in other words yes i read them, all of them and loved them all. But I think that the first one was the best, and I love Melisandre's character, not as much as i love Phedre's and Joceline's but still she was so cool and evil but not evil, wouldn't she be the best match ever for Dilandau? oh my god sudden thought, creepy inspiration flowing through my veins. ANYWAY, i am rambling and your all here to read my story so here it is, sorry for the wait.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"A letter for you my Lord, my Lady," A servant bowed holding out a weathered envelope.

"From whom?" The man seated on the throne demanded not bothering to look down at the servant.

"Lord Dilandau." The servant bowed handing the letter to his sovereign.

"What does that brat want?" The king growled while opening the letter, his daughter peering over intently at him.

"Well I'll be damned."

"What is it father dear?"

"An alliance. He wants an alliance." The man growled.

"An alliance?" The girl pondered.

"He wishes to meet with us, both of us to discuss arrangements." The man looked over to his daughter.

"What type of arrangements father?"

"He's not as dumb as many would think my dear child, he knows that nothing less then marriage would bind us."

"Marriage? Oh father! Please father, he is very strong and powerful, and handsome as well."

"Yes, we will meet him child, and with any luck his power will become our own."

"Oh father you've made me so happy." She swooned and kissed his cheek before rushing out of the room more then likely to get a new dress designed for the meeting.

* * *

"My Lord." Tansen said quietly making his presence known as he stood in the door way of Dilandau's chambers. He tried not to look at the naked woman who lay motionless tangled in sheets.

"What is it Tansen?" Dilandau growled, the last person who had entered his room for something irrelevant, they never got to exit, alive, through the doorway.

"They've confirmed your invitation."

"When will they arrive?"

"They didn't say?"

"Then we cannot prepare a banquet…"

"Actually my Lord we can…"

"No if they don't see fit to inform us as to when they are arriving then we cannot be sure when to expect them and prepare for their arrival. Thank you, you may go now."

Tansen bowed stiffly and exited.

"Who's coming?" A feminine voice asked from the bed.

"No one." Dilandau snapped his mood suffering from the news.

"Lord Dilandau." The voice replied, the rustle of blankets and the quiet footfalls and finally a hand curving around him stunned him. She hadn't been affectionate before, why the sudden change, had he conquered her already?

He turned to face her, shocked at the slight concern hidden in her eyes, did she fear for him? This was her home now, and he her master, had she suddenly decided to accept this as inevitable? Did she fear what would happen to her should he be gone?

'How interesting, anguisette's fear.' Dilandau smirked cupping her face.

"Who is coming my Lord?"

"My potential future wife my sweet." He replied coldly savoring her gasp and shocked expression. "Ah do not fear my sweet, you will still warm my bed far more often then she, you are far more precious Phen, do not fear." He kissed her forehead and left without another word, or a second glance ignoring the crumpled figure who collapsed on the floor, breath ragged and throat closed on a soul that refused to break.

* * *

Dilandau walked into the room, his war room, presently filled with his Nobles/Generals/Dragon Slayers who instantly stood in respect of their king.

"What preparations have you made?" Dilandau snapped sitting down, he was caught between a good mood because he tamed the untamable, and a bad one because it was too easy.

"Recruition is better then expected my lord, we've found at least five hidden tribes who are happy to help on your conquest." Guimel replied quickly.

"The army camp has been set up and running ready to accommodate those who have been recruited and they should arrive there in a few days to a week at the most as some of them live further in the mountains." Viole added as the two together were in charge of recruiting and training.

"Fine how long to train?" Dilandau growled.

"Well they are already warriors who've been split into smaller segments, but they are still one large tribe. They will need very little training my Lord." Guiemel answered.

"Good." Came the simple reply.

"My lord are you seriously thinking about marrying the girl from the south?" Dalet asked quietly.

"How do you know about that?" Dilandau snapped.

"We were there my Lord." Chesta replied hopign to calm his lord's temper.

"Oh yes…" Dilandau's voice trailed off.

"Are you my lord?" Dalet tried again.

"It would be a fine alliance."

"But you said yourself that she isn't even going to be the true ruler."

"Yes, I did say that. Wait, why are you so interested?" He raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"It's just that your newest attraction my lord. The lady Phenyana," Chesta replied.

"Don't call her that, she's just a whore." Dilandau interrupted.

"Then why are you so taken with her?" Chesta asked crossing the line and knowing it even before he was struck to the floor.

"Get out." Dilandau hissed his voice edged with the threat of death. As they fled the room, his slayers were becoming far too bold in their assumptions, everyone was.

* * *

I have like sixteen different ideas and stories in the works, I was just suddenly bombarded with inspiration and couldn't just focus on one story. The ones that will be the most forth coming are listed in my Bio, you should read about them and tell me which one you want me to write first, after this one and hopefully after Goddess and The Love of a Shira and now dilandra (read it it's cool, sorry dayaja & glass angel chapter two is part of chapter one now)

Lia


	9. Chapter 9

I've been working hard I swear I just got myself a new computer and no internet until now but now I have unlimited access yay But to make it up to you all, here's an extra long chapter, I think, well it is over 2000 words, and review people!

* * *

"Shut up!" Dilandau back handed Phenyana throwing her to the floor. He quickly grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her to look at him.

"Dilandau…" She whispered her eyes filling with need, a need for him and his anger.

"Shut up!" He hit her again but stopped himself from kicking her in the stomach.

"You anger is beautiful." He heard he whisper.

"Beautiful? You think that this is beautiful!" He demanded grabbing her forcing her to her knees and pulling out a blade holding it to her cheek intent on marring her own beauty.

Phenyana gasped in shock, he was really going to do this, she had lost everything in her life except her beauty but now that was going to be stolen from her as well.

Dilandau stared down at her fear filled eyes and found his hand frozen, why did she instill this weakness in him, this inability to provide real destruction, he threw the blade aside and hit her again in frustration, he couldn't even bring himself to strike her with all his strength.

He grabbed her by the throat and dragged her to the bed throwing her onto its surface and tearing her clothing from her body. She sat up wrapping her legs around his waist and bite into his throat, hungry for his attentions.

He grabbed her throat with one hand and held her down as he rid himself of his own clothing and fell onto her sinking his teeth into her shoulder until he tasted the bitter metallic liquid that was forced up through her skin causing her to moan and ask for more which he was happy to provide.

* * *

"Father it's so beautiful!" The princess of Ravoine smiled as she gazed at the castle that sat on a hill top over looking a large city from her carriage window.

It had been a long journey from her country but to meet the man who would conquer Gaea and become his bride was completely worth it.

"Remember child obedience, yet defiance. Control and calm at all times. Play to his desires, be strong my child and he will fall to you will." Her father repeated again.

"Yes father." She replied immediately eager to please him as he had worked so hard to give her everything a girl could desire, a country, a throne and the chance of being the potential bride of a powerful ruler who was destined to rule the world. She studied her new home and decided that it wasn't nearly large enough, nor this city worthy of her presence. They would create the most beautiful city in all the lands when she was queen of the world.

"My lord my lady, we will be arriving at Helgaite Castle shortly." An attendant/guard said as he pulled his stead next to the royal carriage.

"Oh father what will I say to him?" She turned to the gray haired man next to her.

"Nothing, you will say nothing until he greets you, until then you will act uninterested and powerful." He replied resting his hand on his daughters knee.

"Oh father, you've made me so happy." She smiled resting her hand on top of his.

"Then I am happy child." He replied smiling at her.

* * *

"My lord, they have arrived." An advisor informed the silver haired king.

"Who has?" Dilandau replied absently reminiscing about the night before.

"The king of Ravoine and his daughter my Lord."

"Oh for the mother of Gaea," Dilandau cursed, he'd forgotten about that problem.

"My lord she is a potential bride…"

"Or victim."

"My lord we need this alliance."

"No we need this power really after I marry her she's expendable." He scolded himself for not realizing it earlier as it was true.

'They say that I need an heir, she could give it to me, and then face an untimely complication and die! Her father…he is old and weak. For him to pass on due to grief would be plausible. No one would fear a grieving husband,' Dilandau thought maliciously and there was no real reason his advisors needed to know. They were always trying to stop him…always ruining his fun.

"I'll do it." He voiced aloud.

"No my lord! You can't!" The advisor exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock.

"Marry her you buffoon! If you ever try to tell me what I can or cannot do again, well, we'll just have to see how well you can advise without a tongue."

"I'm sorry my lord for my ignorance." The man bowed low hoping for forgiveness.

"Well at least you admit it, but it is most unfortunate for that I have no use for ignorant advisors. Take him away," Dilandau waved his hand absently, smiling at the old man's feeble protests.

* * *

"Welcome my lord, my lady." A male attendant greeted the visiting royals finishing with a slight bow.

"Is his majesty prepared to meet with my sovereign?" A Ravoine delegate replied looking down his nose at the dark haired 'barbarian' servant.

"Of course. Please follow me." He replied smirking at the foreign man before turning to lead the way to the hall of guests and greeting.

The doors swung open and the ruler of Ravoine and his child were allowed their first glimpse of the silver haired war lord.

Both were disappointed slightly due to the great stories that were told of this man and the conflict it presented to the man who sat before them. They had known of his youth but his smooth pale face and average body argued with the large muscular, chiseled man of death. The strangest this of all was the lack of the mad man that haunted children's dreams, here sat a man who reeked of control and boredom. Though he looked almost tranquil once they neared enough they saw his restless red eyes that told of power and a dark and bloody past.

"My lord, his majesty of Ravoine, and his most beautiful daughter." The servant introduced the two figures who stood behind him to the lord of Helgaite and his court of killers.

"His majesty Dilandau is most please to meet you both." A gray advisor replied trying to give the albino king some time to place a look of interest on to his pale features, which was rather unlikely to happen.

"Dilandau, it is a pleasure to finally meet the man behind the stories, though now I clearly see that not all of them could possibly be true." The foreign king smiled as he approached the throne, his daughter in tow, her face matching the ice mask the albino wore.

"Majan…" Dilandau replied coldly.

"Ah now boy, respect your elders and forget not my title. I am a king and should be treated thusly. Now then I expect that there is a feast prepared in my honor, so as what time can we expect to break our untimely fast?"

"Whenever dinner is served to the rest of my men in the dinning hall I suppose." Dilandau said thoughtfully looking over to his right out the window at the mountain horizon.

"Come now boy, you cannot expect us to eat with your common nobles and surely you have entertainment prepared."

"No," came the flat reply, Dilandau still staring out the window, he was sure he could hear a land dragon, perhaps hunting would be a good pass time.

"What?" Majan exclaimed, slightly baffled.

"No. Unless you intend to raid my harem and find your own entertainment. By the way, feel free…" Dilandau finally turned his head to look back at the flustered old man, how amazing this man with gray hair could have such a fair looking child.

Majan stared back at Dilandau shocked for a moment, until remembering that this man possessed a harem that rivaled that belonging to the princes of Austuria.

But Tansen was not about to take the chance that Majan might not be insulted and quickly stepped in, "We were unsure as to which time you would arrive my lord, but I assure you that tomorrow will make up for any insult."

Yes, I am sure." Majan eyed the large man for moment before returning his gaze to the red eyed demon seated on the throne, "Well then, yes, my daughter, Essmadora." He held out his hand to her which she grasped it gingerly.

"My Lord," she said without a curtsy and glancing at her father clearly addressing him, not the king whose country stood ground in.

Dilandau stared hard at her enjoying the look of uncertainty that was slowly overcoming her cool demeanor.

She had ice blue eyes and lightly colored hair, like the pale sunlight in the cold seasons. Her face remained cold and uncaring chiseled out her smooth features in ice.

A silence filled the room as neither greeted the other, both defiant and uncaring.

"We are pleased to play host to such a beautiful young woman." Tansen said quietly, bowing his head slightly in her direction.

"I'm sure," she replied flatly, "I can see that none of you have ever been in the presence of on as beautiful as I." She scanned the room to prove her point. It was true that none of the few women present were as beautiful but they were not ugly. They were strong warriors who looked ready to kill for the insult.

Dilandau's eyes drilled into her soul but she still somehow managed to keep her cool sense of stature, which intrigued him. And her daring to insult the muscular women who had literally killed to get on his council amazed him.

He had to admit through, she was very beautiful and was obviously rather full of herself, but she wasn't the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on, or laid with.

'Phen…' her name passed through his mind. How quickly she had bent to his will, it disappointed him greatly but he did not wish to give up on his mistress of death just yet. Perhaps she would redeem herself. She had seemed quite concerned this morning maybe she thought she may loose her place. Perhaps seeing him with a bride to be would return her spark.

These two defiant women…his loins stirred at the prospect of two jealous angry women, one a whore the other a princess, how would they treat each other. The idea made him almost ravenous with passion, and had to control himself to stop from summoning the anguisette right there.

He smiled at the girl who stared back at him coldly, though her gaze didn't chill his blood the way Phen's dark eyes could.

How different these two were light and dark, life and death on how he couldn't wait for dinner to be served.

His gaze traveled back to the old king. The man had wanted entertainment, and thanks the darkest gods of Gaea he had provided it by selling his only child to the devil in hopes of gaining power, power Dilandau would never let him live to control.

'Fool,' Dilandau smiled sweetly, almost insanely at the old man then at his daughter who caught his gaze and allowed a small smirk of her own to pass over her pale lips.

"You look tired," the young sovereign stated.

"It was too long a journey I do not wish to repeat it soon," She replied, forgetting his title deliberately.

"Take them to the guest chambers. We will dine together soon princess." Dilandau said quickly before he gave into temptation to summon his favorite whore.

He watched the group of foreigners leave sat for a moment then with a wave of his hand he cut off one of his many annoying advisors and dismissed his council.

* * *

Baha! Review!

oh and I now have a new email address...again, but this one it better and if any of my readers want to comment on something or just want to talk feel free, but now it's just 


	10. Chapter 10

Oooooh...ohhh...oh ho ho oh ho ho...I see it's like that is it...you read my stories, but you keep your ideas to yourself. Thanx to this hit counter I can see that a few of you have visited, one has even read the whole thing, BUT LEFT NO REVIEWS! No let me ask you, my readers...WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT? leo voice (70's Show) That's like stealing man, that's totally not cool man, that's like the aliens landing on Earth and not telling anyone man...anyways it really is stealing in my eyes, you take the enjoyment of reading my stories, yet you leave me nothing in return. Not cool guys, not cool, even if you want to tell me that I suck and my versions of Dilandau are abominations and that I should burn in hell, tell me, keeping these emotions inside are damaging to your mental state. But if you are going to rant at me please expect a reation and check your spelling and grammer, because such things will be attacked without mercy.

So until the person who read this whole thing and the rest of you come forth and review, well then i quit. But I love Glass Angel cause she reviewed so this one's for you.

Phenyana entered the dining hall along with the rest of the evenings chosen whore's.

She ignored the calls as she made her way towards her red eyed monster. But instead of meeting his demonic eyes, a set of cool ice blue orbs froze her for a moment. She quickly found herself and searched for the fire, who was presently leaned forwards resting his chin on his hands, elbows on the table with his smirk of amusment plastered on his lips.

She released her breath and made her way fo be seated as his side.

"Who is this Dilandau?" An elderly man, seated next to the ice blue eyed girl, inquired, his gaze wandering over her body in the mose invasive manner she'd ever experienced, and hated herself as she leaned into it.

Dilandau on the other hand, remained silent, but passed Phen a morsol of food.

"My name is Phenyana," The dark red haired masacist said quietly before taking the offering.

"Show some respect to me girl," the man replied coldly.

Dilandau leaned back to relax and let Phen see her prey. Since he couldn't put this old man in his place due to the constant intrusion of his advisors, perhaps she could for him. Especially since he could now literally see her defiance return.

"Why should I do that?" She replied, her tone matching the chill of ice.

"Because I am the King of Ravoine." He said glaring down at her.

"Last I checked, Ravoine's true heir was lost, but them again, I am only Dilandau's favorite toy." Phenyana couldn't help but smirk at the shocked look on the man's face and the matching one on the blond who was next to him.

"Well that will soon change I'm sure," Majan smiled back in the most sinister fashion.

"I doubt that, I'm not exactly something one would just throw away."

"And why is that?" The girl snapped.

"You wouldn't destroy the ring of Austuria, or the dragon of Fanalia."

"Those are priceless pieces of Gaea's power. What makes you believe this delusion that you are as valuable and rare?" The girl hissed.

Phenyana leaned forward, placed her hand on Dilandau's and smiled coldly, "Have you, in your tiny isolated backward country, even heard of the pain bearer?"

Majan stared as her for a moment.

She silently turned her hand over in Dilandau's so it was palm up and nodded. Delighted he obliged to her will and drew his knife across her perfect skin, feeling her pulse quicken under his fingers. He raised his gaze to see her eyes flutter shut and a small smile creep over her lips.

"Well now Dilandau," Majan interupted pulling Dilandau back into reality, "it seems that you have quite a treasure here indeed. Perhaps we can trade my daughter for your whore. You will not need play things any longer, and an old man such as myself I find myself bored. I assure you that I'd be doing you a favor and it would be more then fair."

"You daughter could never match my skill." Phan growled in disgust.

"It doesn't matter, after we are wed your use will have been well expired." The daughter snapped.

Phenyana glanced sharply at the devil next to her.

"Nothing's final precious," Dilandau cooed caressing her face, causing her to flinch away as if burnt.

"I told you what I was."

"That is in Drujan my sweet, here you are my favorite, you always will be," he said reassuringly reaching for her again, but quickly retracted his hand before her snapping teeth caught hold of him, "at least you are back to normal. I thought that I had lost you Phen."

"You never had me, my Lord," she spat, "But I see my services are no longer required." She stood to leave the royal's to royal's.

"Oh do not be like that Phen." Dilandau mocked.

"It's Phenyana, respect it, it's the only thing my mother left me."

Dilandau sat stunned for a moment, she had never mentioned a past, let alone a family, a mother. He had practically forgotten that everyone had one. Hell knew that his was long gone and dead.

"Excuse me whore, but you will be called whatever we see fit to call you, be thankful he gave you a name." The princess smirked.

"I will always have my name, even if everything else is taken from me."

"Really, so drugs will never make you forget?"

"I can never forget. It is my purpose to remember. PLus it is hard to forget a past that is branded upon one's flesh."

Dilandau stared at her, where had al this come from? She had never opened up freely, though he had never shown much interest for anything other then the bed with her. But now he could see her as a person, not a rare possession, and he was intrigued but the information she let hang in the air, "Phen...yana, please retire to our chambers. I'll join you shortly."

'Our chambers?' She thought, confused, then saw the princess's shocked expression. He was playing them both, she knew it, too bad this primped girl was too dense to realize it too. "As you wish Dilandau." She said quietly, bowing her head and turning to her escorts who lead her out silently. 


	11. Chapter 11

I am sorry for my long absence and it will be a little longer I am sure so here is a twenty page or something like that chapter to keep you satisfied, I hope. Please don't hate me but I really can't afford it as of yet, I'm trying though. So here you all go this is for all of my faithful readers and Nova I hope I did you pround and I if you'd like you could be my beta reader, at least then you could make the changes that plague me like a hoard of locus...RUN! lol

* * *

Dilandau stalked the corridors towards his chambers where she awaited him. Something about tonight sparked curiosity in him.

"Pet…" Dilandau called as he stepped through his doorway into the darkness that covered his chambers. When no feminine voice responded he tried to ignore the sudden pounding that invaded his torso. "Phenyana?"

A hiss came through the blackness, "I am not your pet."

Dilandau froze for a moment confused, but the bite of steel through his shirt across his upper arm snapped him back to reality. He quickly caught hold of Phenyana's forearm forcing her to drop the blade.

He could see her eyes now, the anger that engulfed them. He had never had this happen before, what was the correct response? Was he to kill her? Yes of course that would be the appropriate solution.

But then again wasn't this what he had always desired, this anger that bordered on madness this violent soul ripping free of its restraints tearing through her mind to reach his own rendering her just as insane as he. Sure the pampered princess had a spark but this creature of darkness burned with it so intensely that Dilandau suddenly felt the strange sensation of tranquility overcome him. She burned like he did, with him, both would eventually be decimated by the heat from within. Strange yet was that it was the desire of being burned alive in her flames of agony, passion and fury.

"I am not you pet." She hissed dangerously struggling against his grip with new found strength. "A god has laid his hand on me far sooner then you ever had and his touch will linger long after. I am above you Dilandau, you can cause pain to all of those around you but you have met your match with me."

"Oh really," his eyes narrowed dangerously as his yanked her into close proximity, "pray tell, pet, how is that."

"Because I can endure it. No matter what games you play Dilandau, you cannot win against me. This is what I was made for to take the pain that would harm the world. As long as your fury is focused on me, the world is safe. I win."

"You think so do you little Anguisette? You think you can live long past this anger that has lived inside me since my rebirth." He demanded his pitch heightening as hysteria took place, "You think that you can handle the fury that ravages what little soul those sorcerers left me with!" He screamed at her forgetting to leave his hand open as he struck her. "You cannot handle what is contained within my body Pain Bearer, and as I have suffered your use will do you well as you shall suffer by my side from now until your hell master raises from the depths of Gaea and burns this damned world straight through the core. Then we will see how much you can endure, but for now…"

He fell on her like an animal tearing what little cloth covered her from her quivering body. His teeth scored her flesh within seconds leaving a trail of blood to fall to the floor as she cried out his name entangling her pale slender fingers into his hair to stay his teeth in her flesh.

He ravaged her horribly leaving her throbbing between pleasure and pain lying on the floor struck like a hunted hart on the threshold of death not knowing nor caring what the next second would bring and loving him, just a little bit the entire time.

She awoke under a thick blanket that did nothing to halt the seeping cold that made its way through her body from the floor on which she slept. She stirred quietly carefully not wanting to invoke the same actions that had taken place the night before no matter how her body had enjoyed them and her mind despised all that she was.

But this truly was her purpose; she had spoken not in vain when she had said it. She was slowly saving the world a greater pain by being the outlet for his fury.

Though even Phenyana feared that this would not be enough for this man had a lot of fury to give and she was not sure that she would live through it sometimes and a small piece of her couldn't help but love him because he gave her what she craved.

* * *

"Bastard," she hissed throwing the blanket off of her bruised body then proceeded towards the bathroom to get rid of the blood that matted her hair and covered her arms.

She froze the second she stepped through the open door, he was already in there lounging in the warm waters of his personal bathing pool, eyes shut peacefully.

Phenyana backed away slowly hoping he would not awaken but it was too late.

"You might as well join me Phen. You look like hell." He said softly without looking at her.

"Yes well it's due to how I am handled," she snapped quietly.

"Oh don't complain Phen, you seemed to enjoy it. Now come here and join me, I promise I won't bite this time."

Her hand quickly went to her throat where he had again torn through her flesh in the throws of his passion and her pleasure, but it had already begun to heal, all traces would be gone in a day or two. Thank the gods they gave her swift healing flesh, her present situation called for it constantly.

"Please," he whispered turning to rest his elbow in the pool edge, holding out a hand to her.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she placed her hand within his and he pulled her towards him. She dropped the blanket she had had wrapped around her breasts allowing it to pool around her feet before she stepped into the warm water taking her place by his side.

"You mentioned you mother last night Phenyana." He said absently leaning back against the marble edge of the pool.

"You didn't mention yours." She replied absently.

"Mine died." He replied without second thought.

"How?"

"Not a clue." His cold voice, absent of all emotion sent shivers dancing down her spine.

She looked at him innocently, "You never wonder?"

"It is in the past, I cannot bring her back."

"Then why take such notice when I mention mine?"

"You are my whore I should at least know where you came from." He grinned sadistically.

"I came from Drujan." She replied simply reveling how his lips straightened slowly.

"Ah Phen, you are educated aren't you?"

"In many things."

"I already know that. Do you read or write?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm curious, humor me."

"Yes I can do both."

"Perhaps you could have other uses for me outside this bedroom."

"Why?"

"I'm taking an interest in you outside the bedroom."

"Why?"

"I like the way you treat my future bride, that is if my damned advisors have their way with me." He scowled at the idea.

"You don't want to get married."

"Ah Phen there is only one woman in this world who can understand me," he looked at her carefully, "she isn't that princess. I have no care for her, I never will. No matter what happens Phen, no matter what she attempts to demand of me you will always be at my side. And I assure you, you will stand closer to me then that blonde bitch and her conniving father."

Phen stared straight into his eyes as he caressed her face, his hand moving around her throat to clamp on the back of her neck pulling her to him. She moved through the water with an easy grace to straddle his legs

"But darling, you can give me no land. No power. An alliance you have handed over yes, but Drujan is half a world away. But remember one thing," he kissed her once nipping her lip with his teeth, "I wouldn't dare toy with the Hell master's daughter, I am not that stupid."

For a second she couldn't believe what she was hearing and kissed him a new found ferocity of her own that not only took the young king aback but heightened his desire for her.

Dilandau pulled away suddenly, tilted her head and kissed her forehead before raising up out of the waters, "You will tell me your past Phen." He said looking down at her as he pulled a towel around his waist leaving his chest bare and glistening with water his symbol of power sliding over his muscles in his arm.

* * *

A/N oh dear god is that not the most sexiest thing you could ever think of. If I ever find a picture of that I may die of incredible pleasure

* * *

He watched her close her eyes and dunk her head under the water hesitant.

"Phen?" He said quietly.

She ran her hands over her soaked hair as she raised waist deep out of the water her eyes bright as she gave him the attention he asked for.

Something was different about her. She wasn't exactly obedient though she did as he asked. There was a calmness about her at the moment that made him almost envied her for it.

"Tell me Phenyana of Drujan who are you?" He reclined on the single couch that stood to the side of the pool.

"My lord," she all but spat the words, "I am a whore, born of a whore, to a house of whores. I am a commoner and an orphan and a blood right queen. Dilandau I am you, your kind, I am little more then these experiments that roam your lands like royalty." She leaned against the marble edge her eyes closed against the memories.

"There must be more to the story then that my dear."

"Dilandau for all that you mar my flesh you abuse leaves no mark for my skin bares few. Those few are hold the memories of my past, and only those which are given to me with significance stay upon my flesh. Perhaps one day you will brand my flesh as he once did." She raised her leg to show him a raised scar on her ankle left there by hot iron.

Dilandau quickly realized what it was the sign of Drujan. His blood boiled at the sight of another man's mark on her.

"No Dilandau he never had me, in fact for all that I am a whore, for all that I know the ways of the women who warm strange beds, you are the first. I was too young by guild laws to enter into a union before I was found unconscious in the streets and taken to my destiny."

"Tell me Phen, tell me it all."

"And will you tell me your story in turn Dilandau."

"Is that that it will take? Then yes of course." He smiled down at her. "My parents had a sickly child, and as any smart and poor parents they left their child on the side of a mountain to the wolves. But it seems that the wolves had had enough of children for the took me in, I was raised by a pack of rabid dogs,"

"Wolves are a sign of power in Drujan." Phen said quietly.

"Perhaps it is so, but no matter. I was a strong and sickly child, that is as much as I remember along with my bitch mother. That and the clearness, there was no dark fog that fell upon my mind clouding my thoughts. Oh no I was not always insane, that was the word of the sorcerers."

She watched him intently hoping to see some sign of emotion, regret fro lost innocents fear of what he had become, but all she saw was the anger that hung over him.

"They found me and took me, I'm sure it was easier to abduct a animal then it was to steal children from peasant families. At first I believed that they would help me, I remember that as they made me strong, injecting me with things that enhanced my adolescent abilities. But that was before the visions of pain and suffering, the beatings and torture. The only light in my world of darkness was a little girl with whom I shared my cell, who's place I took in their favor. I became what they wanted, what they needed. I wasn't born a killer as you were whore, no but just as surely I was made what I am today. I have made peace with my fate there is no changing what the gods have chosen for you, so Phen, have you made peace with yours?"

"How can I make peace with the very gods who decreed it right and proper that I should suffer pain most would die from?"

"Do you truly hate what you are Phen?"

"Always. You may have accepted your fate Dilandau, but I cannot accept that there will be no peace for me and what I am."

"And what are you."

"My mother bore many children I am sure, but I am the one that killed her. She had spent most of her life on her back in a brothel owned by a woman she thought was her friend. She had thought that this woman would help her open her own house of pleasure while all the while listening to empty promises and poisonous lies like the idiot she was."

Dilandau who had shown no emotion at his own past watched in fascination as she closed her eyes in pain.

"This woman kept me after my mother's death unlike my brothers and sisters whom were all sent away because they cost too much to feed. But if loose a mare you can replace it with the colt. I lived in that house for ten years as little more then a servant girl learning the ways of love that was not love. On my tenth birthday my marque was faint, but it was seen none the less as it slowly faded into place on my spine and she hated me for it."

Dilandau watched her dunk her head under the water once more and wondered if it was to hide the tears that had slowly begun to creep from her lashes. He was almost shocked, he had seen tears of pain and passion trail down that face, but sorrow was far more difficult to watch and he felt the urge to gather her into his arms.

"All her life she had worked to gain recognition and be welcome into the royal harem, but here I was a virgin of barely ten and my place as queen was certain. She didn't tell me what I was instead telling me that I was cursed and only she could protect me. At fourteen I learned the truth from a new whore who had seen a glimpse of my mark. As she fell to her knees before me proclaiming me the rightful queen I knew. I knew and I confronted my keeper, who in turn tried to take my marque from my very flesh attempting to skin it from my flesh. I left the next day.

I wandered the street unsure where to go for the next months knowing that I could go to the palace and secure my destiny, but unwilling to give up the first freedom I'd known in fourteen years. It just happened one day. The princes and their companions raced through the streets on horses in some strange game when one hit me knocking me into an alley. It was when I gained consciousness and saw those around me on their knees and a man laying dead next to me her breeches down and my own rages ripped asunder I knew that my freedom was forfeit."

Dilandau watched her raise out of the water and proceed to dry her skin.

"Thusly I entered the palace and was educated beyond the arts of the bedchamber. I was never touched until you five years later, and all that I was grew restless and tormented in those years of absentance. It grew so bad I begged the elder prince to be with me, instead he claimed me as his own branding his mark upon my flesh and then I was sent here."

Moments of silence followed uncomfortable and cold.

"There's something I want to show you." He stood and stepped around the pool edge to the mirror. "You'll be the only one I show this too, don't make me regret this because I will kill you."

Phen watched him closely as he seemed to click a latch that held the mirror to the wall. It swung forward and she suddenly understood why it was similar to the one in her own chambers.

"You understand?" He glanced at her taking in her slight grin.

"What of Eurich? He will send someone to collect me in the morning, when I am not found…"

"Oh forget Eurich. I think that I will have him killed soon. Viole spends enough time with the whore's he might as well look after them."

"He amuses me." Phen said quietly.

"Really?" Dilandau asked slightly taken aback, he'd heard all the others complain non stop about the man but then again she was so much like himself that it would be so, "Well I wouldn't want to take away your amusement. If he becomes too much though…"

"Dilandau you care." She tilted her head to the side innocently.

Dilandau smiled softly and grabbed her by the throat pulling her to him. He stared straight into her dark eyes and found himself lost for words. He pushed her away disgusted with himself before stalking from the bathroom hating her for her gentle defiance that only fueled the fire inside.

* * *

He stalked down the corridors in a foul mood confused about why he had showed her the passage. She had mocked him and he had let her ago unscathed. Yet something about being with her, this morning doing nothing but bathing together relaxed him further then any amount of hot water could.

Just talking to her put him at a point of peace. It baffled him and as he got further away from her he felt more and more alone. That was nothing new, he had always felt alone, what disturbed him was that he noticed it.

She seemed to understand him, to an extent. She understood his desire for pain. While it brought them closer to death it reminded them that they were alive, it's exhilarating to be so close to the end.

It was always a disappointment when the light faded from his victims eyes their death sigh forced from their collapsing lungs, after the first few times once he had the look memorized it grew boring. While he wouldn't change that look, that sound of death for the world all others would fade she would reach the edge and then come back ready for another trip and it baffled him.

And still she put him to peace knowing that there was one person who would always return instead of leave him like all the rest.

* * *

Phen stretched out on the overly large bed realizing how relaxing it was not worrying about being rushed away at any second.

She looked at the doors contemplating putting her lock picking skills to the test, but something delayed her.

Dilandau had trusted her with the knowledge of the secret passage. The killing monster who had only been known to trust his Dragon Slayers, even then it was iffy, had given her valuable knowledge.

She could easily come through the passage one night and murder him, if she had a mind to do so, but that wasn't why she was here.

It confused her that although she knew he was a monster who would destroy the world given the first chance she could never even think of doing physical harm to him. She only wanted to share his bed, be in his life.

Phen sat up as that thought drifted through her mind, and the anger that followed when she thought that it would be that princess in this bed instead.

That pampered child would never understand Dilandau's need, his desires. She would flinch away form him and after seeing his anger Phen knew that it would only spur him on. That girl would never embrace the lash.

'I can do nothing,' she thought coldly. He would decide in the end. He would wed this child, and even as this dawned on her she didn't fear being discarded and left alone to please the masses. She really wasn't something you threw away, and his words had rang truth from his pale lips.

Phen sighed and shook her head, it hurt, like her chest but that had started when the door had shut behind him. This was too much, too confusing to worry about in someone else's chambers.

'He did say our bed,' she smiled at the thought, she knew he'd said it for the shock value but it still sounded somewhat nice. Like this was a place of peace and affection, well their sort of twisted affection, and not the chamber of pain others had known it to be.

She rose gracefully not hindered by her sore muscles. You'd think a body would become accustomed with this treatment, but his brutal technique was different every night, it kept her guessing as to what part of her would be torn through next.

Phen's eyes looked down at the pile of rags that was now her formally beautiful dress. She cocked her head to the side thoughtfully, it was a shame, but she had asked for a new batch of dresses from her seamstress.

She made her way slowly made her way towards the large armoire to pull out a white shirt, simple and long enough to skim the top of her thighs allowing her bottom to just peek out.

Phen hoped Dilandau wouldn't miss it before she could return it as she made her way around the water in the bathroom imitating Dilandau's gesture catching a latch behind the frame that was cleverly hidden. The mirror swung forward revealing a fairly lit corridor that led down two flights. This was logical as the zenyan resided those to floors below and further to the west at the back of the fortress with the few gardens and beautiful mountain views.

She stepped down a couple steps and pulled the mirror closed and made her way down the stairs in bare feet.

The corridor was complete empty and void of any decoration. It was slightly unnerving and with a smile Phen decided that she'd take it up with Dilandau to have something about it to make it more comfortable and less foreboding.

* * *

A/N did I use foreboding correctly? I've wanted to use it for so long and there it is.

* * *

Soon enough she came to the back of her own mirror, which she opened and stepped through quietly to find herself back in her chambers alone.

It disturbed her even more being alone here. Before she was in his domain, his essence everywhere, his scent clinging to the air, here it was all her. It reminded her that she really was alone in this world.

Until the unruly seamstress stepped through the curtains two apprentices following closely.

"It is about time you got back. I have other things to do you know. You are not the only one that I cloth. The only thing you have going for you is that I wish to impress his majesty." She snapped gesturing the two girls to lay the garments on the bed.

"Well I thank you for your skills," Phen replied sincerely as she admired the fabric on one dress in particular.

"Yes well I thank you for calming my brother."

Phen glanced up sharply at the woman.

"Yes most of us who have the mind refer to one another as such. He seems calmer now when he forgets to act his part. It's not often no but who else would he let it down in front of?"

"I don't understand." Phen said quietly.

"Before with the others, he was agitated, he couldn't trust them. They gave in too easy you know? Well of course you would. But he knew what they wanted, power in here, a crown out there, gifts. All of them had a motive, but you, you just in it for the pain. I think it calms him. Or at least makes him think which he has to sit still for," She smiled at Phen, who stood there quietly.

"I'm glad he finally understands what I am."

"Oh he understands more then that you can be sure. You know we shared a cell so very long ago. He offered to make me his legal sister, a princess of the court. But then how would I do what I love?" She fingered the cloth.

"You knew him before?" Phen sat on the edge of the bed quickly. "I'm sorry I don't think I ever got your name."

"I know. It amused me, you are always so deep in thought when left to idle it seems. The sorcerers always called me Nine, I don't remember a name before so Dilandau started to call me Noni back before they took him away. He screamed and fought for all he was worth. He always screamed that he'd come back for me. We'd always planned to make it out together. But we were young."

"What was he like?"

"Much like he is now actually. Obsessed with blood. Whenever one of us got cut he was fascinated by the flow of life. He was experiment 27. Their pride and joy, displacing me from their favor. They liked my creativity, gave me a strange edge in the path of death and assassination. He was violent towards them. Honor bound to me. He protects those he cares for, you included as it seems."

"Was he innocent?"

"None of were innocent Phen. Not from the day we stepped through those doors. I enjoy these talks. You're fresh. We all know each others stories, I'd be happy to learn yours. But that miss priss the false princess of the abyss has demanded my services, due some fifteen minutes past. I'll be delighted to tell her where I was and to whom I was attending. You look tired, I'll be sure to tell her how well you meet his needs."

Phen smiled amused, "Thank you Noni."

"I'd much rather see him matched with you then her. You'd at least keep him busy." Noni smiled and exited smoothly leaving Phen to examine her newly acquired clothing all of them deigned to Dilandau's taste, some even looked as if they may survive his rage made to slip of untie or simply fall off her body easily.

If miss priss as Noni had so nicely put it wished to have Dilandau, she'd first have to see whom she was dealing with, an Anguisette and her master. Not so easily separated.

And there was no way that tanned blonde could compete with a beauty from the north, but she was welcome to try, though it would be next to hopeless.

Phen smiled as she summoned a eunuch asking him softly to bring her something to pass the time, that child had no idea what so ever.

* * *

Dilandau spent the day in the war room annoyed by his advisors less then subtle hints toward the princess in residence.

"My Lord the army will be ready to move within a few weeks…" Viole said pointing at the map indicating the camp.

"Not soon enough." Dilandau snapped.

"Yes my Lord. I'll make it sooner." Viole snapped his fist over his chest bowing his head.

Dilandau scowled, he really did prefer the bow, it exposed their neck. But of course his Slayers were now the only nobles, aside for those experiments he had found on his travels. With the increase of status it decreased the gap between them and him, they no longer had to show him their necks like all others.

He was sure to demand it of his damned advisors. He loved watching them snap it so quickly that he demanded it of them again, and again until he was satisfied. The sweat that beaded on their foreheads fearing that he was going to slice off their heads just for the fun of it. Their fear wasn't misplaced of course, he had done it a few times in the beginning.

But no, his Dragon Slayers showed their superiority over all those others by simply placing a fist over their heart and inclining their heads. It obstructed any target worth taking were he to suddenly throw a dagger. Their neck obscured, heart shielded, he hated it.

"The siege constructing groups will be in place within the week. Ditches and the like will be constructed at the most in two weeks." Gatti said quickly.

"Better…General." The word fell off his tongue and he truly wished that looks could kill as he looked at the pleased look on his companions face.

Keeping in Ziabach tradition Dilandau had named three generals, Gatti, Chesta and Miguel, the Dragon Lords they had named themselves and he had allowed it for it reminded them from whence they came.

"Infantry?" Dilandau directed Guimel and Viole again. Not only had their trained, recruited and divided the army they fully trained the infantry.

"Three regiments of the light, one of the heavy." Guimel said quickly placing three blue and one red block above where the army was camped.

"Chesta? Gatti? Cavalry?"

"One regiment for my heavy." Chesta replied placing a red dragon onto the map indicating cavalry.

"And two of the light." Gatti added placing two of his blue accordingly.

"And Miguel…" Dilandau's eyes fell on the last of his Dragon Generals.

"Archers, a battalion and five legions." Miguel said with slight disdain having not found more bow for his portion of the army. "The battalion is of skilled long bows, the legions are of those new crossbows, also skilled with a sword."

"Interchangeable legions? Good. Two weeks end then, unless you give me reason to change my mind. This city on our side of the pass," Dilandau placed the point of his dagger on a fair sized fortress, "Perenisive, they have been preparing for our arrival. I've been sending supplies to them since last year. It is large enough to house most of the army if you fair poorly and we are forced to fall back to it. Otherwise it will only cause a short supplies train."

"Very smart my Lord." Miguel bowed his head as the others agreed.

"Of course. We've seen many battles in our life time boys but this is the first war we've fully fought. Are we ready?"

"We will follow you to hell my lord." Gatti said quickly.

"She may very well lead us there." Dilandau said softly, "We leave the day after tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

"The night is young," she whispered. "The air so full of promise. Come out Timmy. Come out and play with us." - Brom

* * *

Phenyana found herself and at least fifteen of the other whores on horses near the middle of a supply train headed towards the boarder of Dilandau's influence a fortress city just barely on this side of the unforgiving mountain ranges that bordered this damned nation.

She caught glimpses of Dilandau on the occasion riding up there with his miss priss princess. It made her nauseated.

Risira rode beside her in silence, they hadn't spoken since they left camp that morning. They'd been on the road for three days and Dilandau hadn't so much as looked in her direction.

It was calming and unnerving all at once, and the fact that he had replaced her with the princess for the time being almost infuriated her. She was priceless and he'd replaced her with a run of the mill princess, who wasn't even legally a princess in the first place.

Damn him. He knew just how to press her buttons.

It didn't matter, it would all be over soon. He'd get what he deserved. For what he'd done to her, for what he'd done and would do to the world around them.

She sat atop her mount proudly a rightful queen in her own right, ignoring the stares the men gave her with contempt.

She was his, claimed and consummated, what made these boys think they could leer at her in such a manner.

A crystalline giggle floated down the line.

That was why, that false princess.

'What does it matter?' Phen thought angrily. 'It shouldn't matter what he does and with whom. But why this pain in my chest? Am I ill?'

She worried over this prospect, if she was ill could she perform the duty that had been assigned to her? Could she deliver herself from the grasp of this devil, and the rest of the world with her?

She shook her head, it didn't matter. She had to try. It was her duty, one she'd accepted, even if it was forced upon her first.

He deserved it all, all that she'd give him and more.

* * *

Perenisive came into view of the first tendrils of this vast army caravan in the early hours that next morning.

It brought hope to the men, joy to the women, and fear to Phenyana.

The time was almost at hand for her to act. The time of war was on the verge of reality and it was up to her.

She swallowed hard as she passed through the gates of this distant outpost in Dilandau's land. Gathered her courage, held her head high and road through the streets like the queen of whore's that she was.

This was it.

* * *

There was a feast that evening in the grand hall of a less then grand palace.

"Phenyana," Dilandau said her name somberly as he stood to greet her while the other whore's took their place among his chosen men.

"My lord," she replied coolly taking her place at his side.

He was quieter. She was quieter. Both silent in their own worlds, sitting next to each other. Each thinking of the other.

Dilandau watched her out of the corner of his eye. Ignoring the blonde bitch on his other side in favor of his dark haired mistress.

Mistress.

When had he began to think of her as such? To give her a name, a title, it was foreign. Favorite was one thing, but his acknowledged mistress.

He turned to face her fully taking in her profile, calm and serene, but he knew the dark pleasures that lay within those eyes, they mirrored his own.

Favorite.

Mistress.

Lover.

His eyes widened and he turned away from her, glancing back once or twice in confusion.

Was that where this affair was leading to? He felt rage and jealousy when her eyes landed on another man, but it had been such a way with the other favorites.

He felt concern and even regret when he looked at her on his chamber floors bleeding at his feet. But he'd been concerned about his Dragon Slayers on occasion as well.

But now, there was almost satisfaction, contentment as she sat at his side. Not this cold hatred and annoyance he felt towards the princess at his other side.

Lover.

Was it even possible?

Dilandau leaned back into his chair. Was it? He thought of the war he would lead his men into. He thought of the world he wanted to build.

He was not Ziabach who wanted to destroy the world. No he was himself, seeking something. Acceptance? Forgiveness? Love?

He wanted to unit the world under one name, his name. He wanted to protect his people, yet give them freedom to wander as they will. He wanted to give the world itself. Take away the borders, the warring nations once and for all.

He would conquer the world and give it's provinces back to those who ruled them, and he in turn would rule them.

There would be no need of war. No need of him.

Was it right that he who wanted to bring his demolished world together to find love in the process. Love of the people, love of the nations, love of a woman?

He glanced at her once more and felt a calmness overtake him in all it's entirety.

Yes. He realized now that he could love this woman, if he did not already. It was his right. She was made for him, for him to love and place by his side as he ruled their world.

Lover.

"Come with me Phenyana." He stood ignoring the blonde's protests as he took his raven haired beauty's hand and led her to their bed chamber.

Instead of ravaging her the second they entered the less luxuries chambers Dilandau instead took her to the window to face the setting sun.

"Dilandau?" She asked timidly.

"What do you see Phen?" He asked simply facing the world outside.

"A sunset," she replied uncertainly.

"Of course, but of the world Phenyana. What do you see? I'll tell you what I see. I see a place where rulers scrape and squabble for my favor out of fear. They think I intend to destroy the world. What world I ask? This is not a world, not one in danger of being destroyed at lease. They need to send each other treaties and gifts, promises and lies to save themselves just a little longer. Do you know what I am planning Phen?"

She shook her head confused beyond reason.

"I see a world in need of a ruler. A single ruler. And as no other will rise up and take it, I will. I'm not saying I'm the best for it, far from. But that's what Gaea needs Phen. To be united. If I succeed it will be. Under one name, one banner. Provinces divided but a world brought together and rebuilt. A world without war, without monsters."

"Without you," she replied quietly.

Dilandau merely smiled at her, proud that he'd chosen right. "Yes. If we are united there will be no need for wars. Trade will be free, disputes settled without bloodshed. An empire under the rule of a strong emperor. This is what I see."

Phenyana stared at him for a moment, confused and uncertain of her place in the present world and his future. If there was no need of him, why would there be need for her?

When she said nothing Dilandau gathered her up in his arms and lay her on the bed. For the first time he was gentle with her. In the first time he made love to a woman.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Who'd a thought Dilandau would realize his feeling before my female character? 

Who wants more lemon scenes? Raise your hands, come on I know you are out there. Ok you, and you and you, are obviously missing the point of this story. It sure as hell isn't sex. It's the pain. Overcoming it. Surviving it. Even just trusting someone so much that you know they will never take it too far. Phen places her life in Dilandau's hands in trust as much as fear. And she takes what he gives with divine compassion, taking the worlds pain onto herself willingly. That is the point.

If you want better sex scenes read Penthouse or Playboy, you won't find them here for a reason.

Now I know that I may loose some readers for that little thing but seriously you guys, there really is more to this story then Phen being a whore and Dilandau using her as such. If you can't see that then maybe you really should stop reading. Try one of my other stories if you'd like, some of them have more sex scenes then they should just because they shouldn't, others have none only because they should. I purposefully put short and few sex scenes in this story for a reason, because that's what the norm would be. She's a whore so sex is a given so I don't give it. Sex is not love people. Dilandau uses Phen for sex because he does not love her. And now that he does love her she will not be used as such. And this above all else is a romance love story.  
Those who know me, or know my stories know that if everyone else is doing one thing I'll do something else. Deal with it. Personally the fact that I didn't fill this story full of smut makes me proud, and happy to say yes that is my story, and yes I do think that it is tastefully done.

* * *

For the first time in ages Phenyana woke from a peaceful slumber. For the first time she awoke in her master's bed, content.

Stifling a yawn she sat up pulling the blankets over her naked flesh.

He was standing in front of his armor, staring at it as if expecting it to strap itself into place, despising it for not doing so.

"It helps if you pick it up," Phen suggested helpfully.

Dilandau turned and scowled at her for a moment before beckoning to her, "Why don't you do it."

She stepped lightly onto the cool floor, her makeshift gown of sheets trailing.

"Is the great the mighty Lord Dilandau asking for help from his whore?"

"Not my whore," he replied softly, then thought better of it. Now was not the time.

"Just come over here."

She moved with ease, grace and caution. Again Dilandau knew he'd chosen right, for many reasons.

In this new world, his new world, who better to rule then the two beings less needed.

A war lord and a pain bearer would have no place in a peaceful society. But who would know better the cost of that peace, of the other option of war.

He would protect his nation, and she'd protect the people, from him. With her by his side taking the pain he may inflict on his new world, keeping him in check. There was a chance.

Phenyana moved around him smoothly, placing the pieces of armor onto place, tightening the leather straps expertly.

As she finished the final touches, fastening a heavy black cloak to his shoulders he grabbed her hands and pulled her arms around his body.

They stood like that, her embracing him from behind, confusion in her eyes as she lay her cheek on his shoulder. Dilandau's eyes closed in peace before he broke their embrace and turned to her.

Fear commingled with the confusion on her dark eyes as she stared up at him. But he only ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her brow before leaving her within their chambers in favor of the war he was riding to.

Phenyana fell to her knees in a matter of seconds, confused and afraid.

Could she do this? He was different somehow. Something new dwelled within his eyes when he looked at her. Something so unfamiliar it frightened and intrigued her.

She inhaled deeply, she didn't have a choice. It wasn't up to her. The world had spoken. It didn't matter how she felt.

How did she feel?

She cared about him yes. She couldn't deny that. She had even gotten jealous about his attention towards another woman.

Was it possible it was more? Was it possible that she loved this man?

She shook her head. No that was ridiculous he was a monster. He was violent, abusive…no that wasn't right. He was so gentle to her last night, such caring in his eyes, concern for her comfort and pleasure.

She shook her head again covering her face with her hands. It was all so confusing. There was no time. She had to act now. Only one thing was for certain.

She had to leave.

She rose, her limbs lank and heavy as she made her way to the door.

No one stopped her as she dressed and exited the palace. None of them thought to question her when given no orders to keep her within.

She was permitted to travel the town unbothered everyone too busy to pay mind to a simple whore.

She had thought that getting free of the city would be hardest but no. With all the people leaving for safer territory and all those coming to be part of the battle no one questioned the solitary women cloaked and bound for the open road.

* * *

Dilandau stood at the head of his army. On the horizon the forces of the outside world stood ready to face him.

What they didn't realize was this was his territory. This was his war. They were merely playing their part.

Vast walls bordered the pass he had chosen to confront his enemy in.

On his side it was wide, on theirs it narrowed. How they didn't know this was beyond him, but it didn't matter, his men would prevail. They were ruthless savages, born to the blade and the blood it brought.

The outside world didn't stand a chance.

He urged his mount forward. It was his day, the sun shone red over this barren wasteland that connected his lands to the rest of Gaea.

His army followed without hesitation. Thousands of bodies surging forward. But not all of them. The Light Horse cavalry Chesta lead was rounding the mountain through an obscure pass. It had taken them nine days to complete the journey in stealth but the were now waiting near the opposite end of the pass on either side to fall upon the sides and rear of the opposing force.

It would all be over before it even began. But first a lot of people had to die.

That was his favorite part.

He quickened his pace as he heard the horns blare from his opposition.

A charge? So early? The fools. Over this terrain, this distance still separating them? It didn't matter they'd tire easily and only be rushing death.

As they drew closer Dilandau prepared to mount his own call. He wanted a swift and short charge, one that would catch them in the first spurt of energy, leaving them in their last. Let them run the distance.

He gave his consent and the signal was given, and then hell broke loose. Horse flesh and the bodies of men bolted forward. It was only seconds before the armies collided and blood sprayed up into Dilandau's face erupting from the wounds he'd dealt the enemy.

And he continued to hack away at the sea of men careful as to where his blade landed unable to spare his own men to his own insanity.

His horse fell beneath him taking one too many wounds but it didn't matter. The beast could be replaced, it had done it's job, he spared a quick slice to it's throat ending its suffering with a quick death.

In his moment of mercy and compassion and enemy fell upon him.

He forgot skill and merely killed. Killed and killed and killed some more but it was never enough and his arm was starting to tire from all the death he dealt, his eyes clouded with all the blood he shed.

Where was his army, he briefly wondered then continued on. He was winning, he knew it. He could see his men now through the bloody mist, two to one, perhaps three even. They were beating him back, but not without sacrifice. He stepped on the bodies of his own men who had fallen.

And then Dilandau, the pride and scorn of the Ziabach empire, the horror and future savior of the world, the leader of men and murderer of children, fell.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

Well then ladies and, if there are any reading this, gentlemen. This is it. One more chapter after this, maybe twothrough I doubt it and it's over. There will be no epilogue for once I'm done this that's it there's nothing more to say in this story. So I thank you for all your support, reviews and inspiration. This is my masterpiece to date. After this I have to decide what story to continue and finish next. Any ideas? What are you all wanting finished now? I'll see what I can do here. Thanks again. Read on.

* * *

His toe struck something. No that wasn't right, was it? The strain on his arms was most annoying. But that didn't seem right either.

Dilandau strained to lift his head. His throat was dry, his eyes swollen, and his body being dragged across some rocky terrain.

He opened his eyes blinking against the sun and found himself in the depths of the enemy's camp. Everywhere there were sights of death and blood. They were the losers, and they were rushing to gather what they could and make a hasty retreat.

Yet still they dragged his battered body towards a very official looking tent.

The sun was suddenly blocked relieving his senses.

"Dilandau," a familiar voice cooed, "Brought down so soon?"

He raised his ruby eyes to see the king of Drujan, Calme, sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"Betrayed," the demon king groaned.

"Well now, that was fast, I must say I'm impressed. Or at least I would be. But then again I know how hard she is to resist," He held out his hand in beckoning.

Phenyana stepped from the shadows her cloak flowing over his shoulders.

"No," Dilandau whispered.

"Oh yes." Calme replied scathingly.

Phenyana's eyes remained downcast burning Dilandau anew. It wasn't true. It couldn't be not this woman.

"You're surprised?" Calme said in wonder. "She is a whore Dilandau, one who should be queen of her home nation. What more did you expect? Don't tell me…" the man's cold eyes widened, "Say it isn't true! You love her!" He exploded with laughter.

Dilandau's blood roared in his ears but his gaze never wavered. Finally she raised her dark eyes to meet his in surprise of this statement.

It was there he saw it. The shock and surprise, but the sorrow and pleading.

"Why?" He demanded softly.

Calme recovered quickly, "Why? Why not? I can stand by your side and watch you fall, then follow. Or I can bring you down and rise to new heights."

"Not you," Dilandau snarled sparing the traitorous king a glare.

Phenyana looked away silently.

"Ah Dilandau, my friend, you'll be sentenced to death, beheading at dawn."

"You're more then insane then I," Dilandau snapped as he was dragged from the enclosure, his eyes flying back to the woman he still loved even now after her betrayal.

She met his gaze once more and mouthed two words.

I'm sorry.

Darkness fell over the camp and Dilandau pondered as to where they were. Far enough to waste a night here with little fear of his disoriented army falling on them. Of course leaderless his men would have no one to follow, no where to go next.

The back of the tent he was bound in opened silently and a shadow entered swiftly.

"Dilandau," Phen said softly.

"You whore," he snarled.

"No it's not what you think, let me explain-"

"Why should I," he demanded softly weary of the guards outside.

"Because I'm here to get you out, please, all I ask is you listen."

Dilandau's eyes narrowed suspiciously. She put him here and now she wanted to let him out.

"I knew what Calme was planning. It was why I was sent to you. This was to be the result yes, but after what you told me, what you said to me last night, I came to take your place. Willingly give myself to his eldest son for your freedom. They had agreed, you were not to be harmed, delayed, stopped if they could but his men could not hurt you."

She stopped to untie his legs carefully aware of the mistrust in his eyes.

"They promised me that dammit. I'm sorry my love that I placed you in this position. I have a horse and supplies awaiting your departure. I didn't mean to betray you. I knew nothing of your plans, no more then they did. I'm sorry," she trailed off freeing his hands.

Dilandau pounced on her pinning her to the ground her words ringing in his head.

"My love…"

Had he heard correctly? Yes he was sure of it.

"Go to the edge of the camp, most are sleeping there is a horse waiting for you but it won't stay there forever, someone will discover it if you don't leave soon. I pray you understand and we meet again, perhaps in another life away from all this." She whispered beneath him, tears spiking her lashes.

"You aren't staying here." He snapped silencing her.

"They will know though. They will come after us if I suddenly go missing. We are three days ride from the pass and your army. Come back for me," she caught her breath at the last bit caught off guard by her own daring.

"I will not come back here. You are coming with me now."

There is only one horse, he won't last if there are two of us."

"Phen you are not that heavy so shut the fuck up and come with me now, my love." He caressed her cheek before digging his fingers deep into her mane, "I'll kill you here and now you traitorous whore for betraying me, but a more fitting punishment is to spend out your days within my bed, now get up now." He released her roughly and stood.

She lay there for a few seconds shocked.

"Phenyana," he snapped pulling her out of her daze. She instantly stood and took the lead pulling back the tent flap to see the two guards who had admitted her.

Dilandau nudged her to get her attention and held up two fingers. She nodded quietly, he in turn struck her in the face and pulled back into the shadows.

The sound snapped through the night and unwittingly one guard entered the tent. Dilandau didn't hesitate, wasn't even distracted by his mistress bleeding from a split lip. He simply broke the man's neck and let him fall heavily at his feet the sound attracting the second walking dead man.

Phenyana stood up as the second man fell more silently. She moved past the silver haired king to peek through the fabric again, then slid out into the night. Dilandau could only follow.

The kept to the shadows, one more successfully then the other. Due to her darker coloring Phenyana all but vanished in the black abyss, but Dilandau's hair shone in the moonlight and made it more difficult for him to move as swiftly as his woman.

"Pretty pretty…" a deep voice cooed and Dilandau froze.

"Leave me be," Phenyana snarled at the seven guards that had seen her last movement.

Dilandau watched her carefully but she didn't even glance in his direction, though the panic in her eyes was growing.

Beyond her he could see the outline of a dark horse. It was so close.

Phen broke away from the pack of men unwittingly clearing the path for the war lord.

"Stop it!" She pleaded as they grabbed at her clothing ignoring all laws they were raised with. She was no longer a virgin, one more men wouldn't be noticed between her thighs.

Dilandau crept out of the shadows ignoring her fear and broke for the mount unnoticed. He mounted silently and cast one look back to the woman who had betrayed him before taking quick account of the supplies she'd acquired for his escape. Food, water, and a blade, a fine made sword. Not his own but one that would pass.

He turned his mount once more ignoring the resounding sound of a man striking a woman, and Phenyana's outcry.

She left him first.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

It's been a long time coming I know but come on you guys this is nothing to the wait for those who were reading Goddess and The Love of a Shira. I hope you enjoy this. I'm impressed myself by the lack of a heart breaking ending if I do say so myself it wasn't really supposed to happen that way truly I thought that Diladnua would kill Phenyana. 

Dayaja, my friend, Glass Angel, and Shadoweyes, my favorite authors, Kitsune6 whom I've looked up to, and Nova6 with you're profound patience, this one is for you, and to anyone else reading I fully encourage checking out these people and their grand works. If you reviewed no other chapters at least review this one? Please? I'll be your friend? I need an ego boost here people those Avatar bitches...cough cough...I mean readers are harsh ass holes, I mean...no wait I do mean ass holes actually. Mary Sue my ass...

Look out for my next update, who knows where it will be?

* * *

Dilandau was restless on the road four days later. Restless wasn't the word, frustrated and enraged was more accurate.

He stood beside his stolen mount in the early morning hours certain that today was the day he'd reunite with his men, his army and his nation.

If only she would hurry up.

It was times like this he pondered his decision he made on that dark night or blood and betrayal.

Phenyana had fallen to the ground before the men who sought to defile what was his when his newly drawn blade reflected the light of the moon.

He'd cut them down, surprise on his side, in the dark. Renting their flesh spilling their life onto the ground. It felt good to kill those who had betrayed him. To kill anything at that moment felt good.

He'd silenced them all before an outcry could be had, even kicking one in the throat to accomplish his deadly task before removing the man's head.

How Phen had gazed up at him in fear and something else. Something he now knew and recognized. Love.

Strange how he could love the woman who'd betrayed him so horribly so. True she'd explained herself, and had sought to make a bargain for his life, but she'd left the safety of his land on false pretenses. As if he needed the saving.

Yet He'd held out his hand to her, repaying the favor and pulling her onto his mount as they made their escape.

As far as he could tell pursuit hadn't followed for some hours as the men had fallen away from a watch route and were not on duty, giving them a head start.

Now Phen was wasting it. He assumed it was the stress that was causing her illness.

Although it annoyed him he was concerned, she was paler then usual, losing weight and physically sick every morning.

Just then she came out of the foliage. They were both dirty and tired but she was obviously the worse of the pair.

Dilandau had grown in the wild and old habits, knowledge and instinct made itself apparent but Phenyana had lived on the streets most of her life. An orphan of a city had no chance in the wilderness.

It didn't matter now though. They were so close. She would make it, she had to, and then he would have his way with her upon their return. Show her her place, punish her for her betrayal, and prove that she was made for him.

Dilandau chuckled to himself as he lifted Phen into the saddle and pulled himself up after her.

Love.

* * *

He could hear hooves falling all around them, shouts of men, the ring of metal being drawn. He kicked his mount again. Faster, ever faster. They were so damn close.

He could see the border just ahead on the road. The bodies and carnage all around from the war the enemy had just lost.

It was apparent what had happened. His men had won the battle but without his leadership had retreated into established lands. Damn them if they had pushed forward he and his mistress would have been safe.

The sound of thunder surrounded them shaking the ground as Dilandau sought to force his mount onward even as it's strength lagged.

To no avail as the beast went down breaking one of its legs. Dilandau managed to jump free of the tumbling creature, Phenyana in his arms as he went but their landing was hard and she rolled out of his grasp.

He came out of his fall rolling sword in hand as he stood to fend off the enemy, the border to his within his sight.

They circled, thirty of them. There had been more but Dilandau had been taking down their numbers all morning in fast traps and faster ambushes.

Phenyana stood slowly and he held out his arm to warn her back. She obviously seemed torn between obeying and running to him.

Thankfully she obeyed his wishes and stayed out of harms way. They horse men wouldn't harm her while he still lived. The war king was certain they were ordered to bring her back alive if not them both.

It would certainly make the impossible more possible on his part.

A handful dismounted while the others held their mounts back prepared to give chase or at least deny him a new beast of burden in which to flee to safety.

They need not bother. He was tired of running and so very desperate to kill something.

They came at him together thinking to outnumber him.

Bastards. He had long since trained to take on multiple opponents.

He dispatched them swiftly enough sowing doubt among those who had been sent after him, but Dilandau knew his limits. Five men was no longer an impossible challenge. Ten was harder. Fifteen? Twenty? He wouldn't be able to escape a horde of them alive and intact.

He tossed a glance over his shoulder at his mistress hoping she'd take the opportunity of distraction to flee for the border.

To his own dismay she shook her head, understanding and unwilling.

But he barely noticed it a cloud of dust rose on the horizon, nearing them from the safe side of the border. Earth thrown up by hooves of allies.

His Dragon Slayers, ever faithful to their master.

Dilandau smiled his hope rejuvenated, his enemies' fear doubled as warriors of legend neared them to reap death.

He ran for his woman as his men broke the lines and left bodies on the ground. He sliced through an arm that sought to reach for her and warded her jealously from those who warred around them.

"My Lord!" Gatti exclaimed when all were dead and his men dismounted to kneel before them.

"What has happened here?" Dilandau demanded concerned as to why his men were on the border and not with the army they had helped him lead against the world.

"Tansen took over the army after you fell. He married the Princess Essmadora and has proclaimed himself King." Dalet looked up at the silver haired war lord whose anger became very apparent very quickly.

"He said you died my Lord, we didn't believe it so we fled the city soon after he took the throne to come in search of you." Gatti added.

"We'd never abandon you Lord Dilandau," Chesta bowed his head in respect.

"You arrived just in time," Dilandau said after he managed to control himself, restraining himself from lashing out at his men or his mistress.

All would die. Every last one of them.

He found the prospect of killing the false princess and her bastard of a father very appealing.

"Let's go," Dilandau said quietly swinging himself up onto an abandoned mount. "I've a craving for my throne."

"What about," Gatti indicated Phenyana who stood off to the side.

"Ah yes, the traitorous whore. She comes with us of course. I've still use for her." Dilandau smiled down at her as she narrowed her darkened eyes at him.

One of his men helped her to mount but none questioned his comment or how she had been with him when she'd been no where near the war ground.

They crossed to border and moved into the mountains avoiding villages and main roads in favor of stealth.

Tansen may have been traitorous but he wasn't stupid, a betrayer always looked to be betrayed.

* * *

They neared the city of Perenisive three days later. They moved slowly and fell upon the city late into the night, coming to a halt just beyond the city walls.

They dismounted and Dilandau fell into the normal routine of handing out orders which his men took happily.

"Keep her safe," Dilandau ordered Viole before cupping Phenyana's cheek, "I'll deal with you later love." He released her and drew his blade.

"We are with you my lord," Dalet reassured him quietly.

"I know men. I know." He gave on last look to Phenyana before stealing forth to retake his throne.

They scaled the walls silently and killed the guards they found on top.

Dilandau cast one last look out into the darkness to where he knew his lover hid and saw nothing of her, which pleased him.

They crept through the city in expert stealth. They may have been warriors of legend on the field but every one of them was a skilled assassin of stories never believed. Ghosts of death many had so called them.

Not that it mattered now. All that mattered was they get into the palace and kill the imposter.

Easily done actually, and without much death. Well not much death by Dilandau's standards.

He soon found himself standing in his old room, over his old bed. He'd have it burned. Perhaps with them still sleeping in it, he smiled sadistically at the thought.

Dalet and Gatti had gone to dispatch the father which left him the whore of a daughter and a traitor of a man.

Fun fun.

He held his dagger to the man's throat as the rest of his men guarded the door as Tansen's eyes opened slowly.

"Beloved?" He whispered groggily.

"Not quite bitch," Dilandau snarled through his smirk and slit the older man's throat in glee splashing hot blood onto the beauty who slept next to him.

Essmadora sat up and started shrieking at the top of her lungs causing Dilandau to roll his eyes, she would have never been a good choice to take as wife.

He grabbed her hair and threw her off the bed.

"My Lord," she began to sob further annoying him.

Pounding on the door and shouts from without sparked hope in her eyes before a dagger embedded in her chest dimmed their artificial light.

As she lay dying at his feet the doors flew open and guards poured in.

The rightful king remained unalarmed as he tossed out orders as he threw men aside on his exit.

"Clean up that mess and send a squad to the south wall. Viole guards my mistress there, bring them in." He snarled before killing another man who failed to follow orders fast enough.

He sat in his place atop a throne when Phenyana entered the room like the queen he would make her.

"And you my beloved, what shall I do with you?" Dilandau looked down at his little Anguisette.

"It doesn't matter Dilandau. My future is secure." She smiled back just as cruelly.

It would surprise most beyond reason should they know that these two creatures of darkness truly loved one another, in their own way, despite the outward appearance.

"How so?" Dilandau raised his eyebrow a sadistic grin crossing his features as he thought of all the wicked things he'd do to exact his revenge.

"I carry your son."

* * *

Sequal anyone? Maybe, but only if you're good and eat your vegetables, lol I'm going to be a kick ass mom. I mean what mom that says kick ass isn't kick ass? Now all I need to find is a sperm doner... 


End file.
